The Calling of The Dead
by ImWatchingYouBurn
Summary: Sequel to The Calling of The Insane Addison has been having tough luck recently, Paul has been unloving, and her 'powers' have been out of control of late. But what happens when the one thing she wanted to forgot comes into her life again?
1. Obsession & Affection

**YALLA! **

**Here it is guys! The sequel to The Calling of The Insane! **

**Now for those who are reading this and haven't read the first one, please turn your sexy behind around and start reading that one. Believe me if you read this one you'll be very confused.**

**And for those who have read the first one, I give you the first chapter for The Calling of the Dead! **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight… Although I'd love too.**

**Obsession and Affection **

With every gentle stoke of the brush in between my fingers, I became lost inside the endless beauty of what I was creating.

The paint on my brush created an undeniable beauty, the stokes like waves of the ocean as they shaped a picture of perfection. My eyes traced every curve of the brush, relishing in the movements as every stoke added another detail to his face.

To his eyes.

To his nose.

To his cheeks.

To his hair.

I sighed gently as the picture began to take form, the outlines of his face becoming truly his. Gosh I could look at this all day.

"You really are obsessed with him."

A familiar voice spoke gently in my ear and I jumped to my feet knocking over the chair I was sitting in, alarming everyone in my class. Many chuckled at me while others just looked at me unamused, continuing with their portraits. I turned to look at my annoying best friend her blue eyes sparkling in amusement at my glare.

"I am not obsessed with him, I am simply fascinated by his awesomeness." I replied with a small humph as I flipped my hair, slapping her in the face without even having to use my hands. Charlotte spat out my overgrown copper hair, pulling the tangles of wavy hair off of her. "You seriously need to cut your hair." Charlotte commented, yanking my hair gently to prove how long my hair had gotten. It now reached my below my hips, my bouncy curls having now grown into soft waves. (For which I was extremely grateful towards.)

"Paul likes my hair long." I said simply as I re-handled my brush, stoking paint gently on the wolf howling next to the object of mine and Charlotte's discussion. "Argh!" Exclaimed Charlotte as she threw her hands into the air, yet again catching the class's attention as well as the teachers as she glared at us both. "That's all I hear! Paul this and Paul that, and if it's not you all I hear from Paul is Addison this and Addison that. You two seriously need some time apart or something!" Complained Charlotte as she leaned back in her chair as she watched me paint. Since she had always been one to slack off with work she would entertain herself by watching me work and if needed copy me later.

She was a horrible person but she was an amazing friend.

"That's probably true, I've always wanted to go to Hawaii." I thought with a grin, my mind spinning with the idea of hula dancing and sandy beaches.

"Don't let Paul hear you saying that otherwise he'll lock you in a dungeon."

I looked up from my pondering and grinned at Brady, one of the packs younger wolves. He was the only clone I could properly tell apart. But I'd sometimes get confused looking at him and Collin together, another new young werewolf, and find myself thinking before I called out their names.

A year has passed since I walked into Seth Clearwater's house planning to harass him with my sketching. 9 months have passed since I met my super-hot werewolf boyfriend.

I felt myself grin widely at the thought of Paul being my boyfriend.

9 months, 2 weeks and 3 days has been how long we have been dating…. Well I suppose I couldn't really call it dating when there was no dating really involved. The smile vanished from my face and turned into a murderous glare at the thought.

Darn that pedo bear of a boyfriend…

Ever since our proclaimed boyfriend and girlfriend ceremony, Paul and I have not gone any further over the kissing line. We were a great distance away from the hot and steamy romance line. Paul rarely showed affection towards me… in fact…. He kind of treated me like I was a dude.

Okay… I realise that I can be a bit macho and tomboyish at times but this was just ridiculous. Instead of kissing, we arm wrestled. Instead of going on dates, we would watch fast and the furious… all of them. For a girl like me at first it was actually pretty nice, and it made me feel comfortable at that kind of pace we were going at. But after 9 months… you kind of want to kick the guy in the baby maker. When we reached 5 months and no change, Charlotte had been the one to suggest the idea of breaking up.

But that thought left my mind as quickly as it entered.

There was no such thing as parting ways between Paul and I.

But I still wanted to kick him in the baby maker.

The bell echoed in the art classroom, causing students to leap out of their seats and pack out their work and walk out the door all in a short amount of time. As people were racing out I was gently placing my almost finished portrait safely away on the classes rack. Charlotte and Brady stood near the doors chatting animatedly. I smiled slightly at their entwined hands but my heart clenched at the sight. Not only because Paul rarely held my hand, only when he was worried for me or just wanted to touch me. But because… even though they were a couple… Brady hadn't imprinted on Charlotte.

There may come the day when Brady will imprint on another girl and Charlotte will be left heartbroken. But I still had selfish hope for my friend that Brady won't find the girl he was meant to be with. I walked toward the couple as they were slowly leaning in toward each other, and before their lips touched I pushed through them a laugh erupting through me when they stumbled.

"Addison Blackburn you nasty little painting freak!" Charlotte shouted at me before she charged at me, Brady chuckling lightly behind her. I expertly dodged Charlottes harmless punch, thanks to those defence lessons Paul had forced me to take so I could protect myself better. Charlotte gritted her teeth, being the type to always at least get one hit she lunged at me again her fist raised.

A russet hand lashed out from my right, catching Charlotte's fist before it could reach my shoulder.

"No bruises on the nasty little painting freak thank you." That voice that could melt a girl's heart in a second seemed to echo through the bustling halls of students as they rushed to get out of the school grounds as if it were infected with the plague. I looked up and was met with a face of an angel.

"Paul" I whispered gently as he released Charlottes hand not before giving it a small warning squeeze. Paul looked down to me giving me a small smile before looking back up at Brady giving him a small punch on the shoulder.

"Learn to control your woman pup otherwise I'll have to put her in a sack and throw her into the ocean." Paul laughed lightly but his eyes were serious.

Charlotte stiffened at the threat and Brady gulped.

"On that note we should be leaving, bye Paul, bye Addie!" Charlotte gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing Brady's hand at a lightning fast speed racing out of the school hallway within seconds. I rolled my eyes at her stupid fear for Paul, but I still couldn't blame her for her fear.

Paul was a very threating dude, even the jocks and bullies don't go messing near his sexy behind.

"Why did you have to choose such a violent girl as your best friend?" Paul asked with a roll of his eyes. I chuckled lightly at the question the memory of me returning back to school after almost 3 weeks off since my first day.

_I was bumped and pushed as I stepped out of my biology classroom, students racing down the halls in a hurry to their next class. Only the second period and I already wanted to kill myself. I tried to push my way through the students thinking 'if only I had one of the packs here they could help me in this situation'. But I refused that thought, as I was slightly grateful to not have any of them around and finally being able to breathe a little with their overbearing questions of worry. _

_I was lucky that Sam came to school to sign me in, since he was able to order Paul to not follow me into classes. Even though I loved them all, that stupid werewolf gene made them all overprotective to females in their life. _

_-Message to future imprintees, "be prepared to be wrapped in bubble wrap"-_

_Suddenly I was abruptly pushed from my thoughts as someone literally pushed into me, knocking me to the floor along with my neatly piled books. My first thoughts were sadness at the image of my books sprawled on the floor, my second though… was to beat the crap out of the bastard that knocked me over. I turned toward the blonde mass of hair in front of me, taking note that the person was a girl. "Get your booty off me before I go ninja bitch on your behind." I threatened my eyes boring wholes into the persons head. The girl turned around her blue orbs equally fierce as mine. _

"_If you wanna go ninja bitch on someone, how about the prick that pushed me into you?" The girl said smugly, standing to her feet and brushing imaginary dust off her jeans. I stood to my feet as well, the fire inside of me just itching for a fight. But I held it down, absolutely refusing the fire inside of me. My fist clench at the girl's smugness, but the fire in her eyes also made me like her. _

_So with a twitch of my eyes, I raised my hand between us a cheeky grin plastering itself onto my face. _

"_My names Addison, I'm a painter with an attitude and a body that will make heads turn at the kickass curves." I said with a wink, my hand still raised._

_The girl seemed amused at my introduction, and she also had the humour to look down at my body with the non-existent curves. "Well Addison, my name is Charlotte and I'm a motor enthusiast with an attitude and feet that will make you want to cut yours off." She chuckled as she wiggled her rather ridiculously wide toes. _

_We laughed together, remaining people in the halls giving questioning looks at seeing the two weirdest kids in school becoming the best of friends. _

I smiled at the memory, thinking about how ridiculous the memory was.

Paul flicked my ear in his usual fashion at getting my attention and I reacted like usual, jumping slightly and punching his shoulder.

"We should get going now." Paul said gently as he turned on his heel and toward the school exit.

I sighed at the unloving action as I followed behind him, my hand desperately wanting to entwine with his. Paul pushed the doors open and waited for me to catch up before closing the door behind me. The car park was empty, only Paul's precious motor bike remaining.

This bike was also very precious to me, since it was the only thing that gave me the chance to touch Paul more than on the hand. We walked down the school steps and Paul hopped onto his bike, handing me a helmet and telling me to put it on tightly. I rolled my eyes but did so otherwise, frustrated that he himself never wore a helmet. "You know one day you'll fall off the bike and crack your head open" I said as I climbed on the bike behind him, relishing in the feel of his warmth as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Doesn't matter, it still wouldn't kill me." Paul said with a smug grin before revving the engine, and then we were speeding out of the school.

Another reason as to why I love Paul's bike was because I adored the feeling of riding. The wind rushing through my wild hair made me feel so alive. "How were classes?" Paul shouted over the revving of the engine and the breeze of the wind. "Good, I'm almost finished my portrait!" I shouted loudly than needed, knowing he would hear me even if I whispered it. Of course I didn't mention that the portrait was of him and his wolf, which was a surprise.

The green trees of the reservation flew pass us, and I took a mental image of the swirl of green. The image now becoming an image added to my list of kickass images. As the bike turned onto a dirt road I let go of Paul letting my arms spread wide as if I were flying.

"Don't let go of me, you might fall off knowing you." Paul spoke; worry hinting in his words as he turned to look at me slightly.

I rolled my eyes at him, but none the less wrapped my arms around him again squeezing the warmth surrounding his shirt. "Your such a worrywart." I complained as I snuggled against him feeling him stiffen as I did so. I sighed slightly at his actions and I lessened my hold on him and leaned further away from his warmth.

I was beginning to feel the hurt of his unaffectionate nature more and more.

The bike came to a stop and the engine went dead as I looked to our right seeing that we were already home. It was strange calling Sam and Emily's place my home. But I had eventually gotten used to the idea that this was where I lived now. I got off the bike first taking off my helmet and looking to Paul. Paul took his helmet from my hands and held it in his arms.

He wasn't getting off the bike.

Pain clenched in my chest as I realised he wasn't going to stay tonight… like he had been doing most nights lately. "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said with a small frown although I tried to hide it from Paul. Paul nodded his head.

"I'll pick you up at 8:30." He said with a small smile.

This was the awkward part every time we parted ways, every time it was both painful to know I wasn't going to see him even if it were for only a couple of hours before morning came. But the awkwardness was because I never knew if he was going to kiss me goodbye.

My heart skipped a beat as he leaned in toward me, his scent overwhelming my nose as he pecked me on the lips. As quickly as it happened, it ended even quicker as Paul revved his engine alive again and drove away disappearing down the dirt road.

A peck? Really? 12 year olds pecked on the lips!

I kicked the dirt below my feet and turned on my heel toward home.

I raced up the steps and opened the door shouting a routine "I'm Home!"

For many years it had always been my dad to reply "Welcome back!" but now I understood it would always either be Sam, Emily or even the entire pack if they were stealing our food. I smiled when I was greeted with Emily's cheerful voice and I walked into where you could always find her.

The kitchen.

I smiled when I saw her, as she waddled toward me with her big plump belly.

She gave me a hug, despite the lump between us and she kissed my cheek before waddling back toward the kitchen counter where she was preparing dinner. I hate to admit it… but every time Emily hugged me I would stiffen and become unable to hug her back.

She reminded me to much of _her. _

I swallowed the lump in my throat and I walked pass her and toward the fridge to grab a glass of water. "How was school?" Emily asked as she chopped onions, rubbing at her eyes as they watered. I sipped at my water as I answered. "School was the usual, Charlotte threw a punch here and there, Paul's still paranoia about touching me and I got an A on my assignment." I said with a casual shrug of my shoulders. Emily turned to me with a smile.

"Too bad on the Paul thing, but congrats on the A!" Emily shouted as she pat me on the head.

I blushed slightly at the praise, still unfamiliar to getting attention like this.

Suddenly a sharp pain clenched my chest and my water fell to the ground the echo of glass shattering sounded through the kitchen.

No… not again.

Emily gasped and waddled over to me avoiding the glass as she checked for any wounds on my body. "Are you okay Addison? What's wrong?" Emily asked, concern in her tone.

My eyes stared straight ahead as fire burnt through my chest.

I looked at Emily in fear as I looked into her eyes, seeing the image of my mother's burning corpse turning into Emily's. "I have to go!" I shouted as I lightly pushed her aside racing pass her and up the stairs into my bedroom. "Don't call Paul!" I shouted knowing the thought was racing through her mind. Knowing she wouldn't call him if asked her too, I slammed the door behind me and fell to my knees as fire grew from my hands, the flame leaving my skin untouched but my hands tingling.

Ever since that incident, flames have been appearing all over my skin, all of which being unintentional. I opened my mouth in a silent scream as my chest burnt painfully.

For that pass 9 months, I refused the fire inside of me.

But I know now the fire was a massive part of me.

So how was I supposed to refuse myself?

How am I supposed to protect my loved ones from the fire inside of me, as it slowly made itself free?

**END! **

**YAY! End to first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Review and you'll get to ride with Paul on his motor bike ;) **

**Paul- "Seriously, you're even going to use me as a way to bribe everyone into reviewing in this story as well?" **

"**Shut'er up'er your face'r Paul!" (I be spreaken Italian :D)**


	2. Bloodied Hands

**Eww what the hell are you doing here? (that's how I greet people in real life… no lie) **

**Gosh I've been sooooo busy lately and I apologise for this one being a bit late **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy and please do review! They feed me and right now I'm famished! ;)**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Twilight only the plot is my own yada yada yada and so forth.**

**Bloodied Hands**

Time passed slowly as the fire covered my hands and licked my skin.

I was curled up on my side, the floor actually helping me feel calmer from the cold temperature against my heated skin. Tears streamed down my blank eyes as I watched my hands like a vulture waiting for its prey to die. I lay there sobbing in pain as the fire continued to burn over my hands, I must have been an ugly sight. I was becoming more and more afraid as the light of day slowly descended into darkness outside my window.

Why hadn't the fire stopped?

It'd never lasted this long before, at the least half an hour was the normal time limit. I shook in fear as I grew more anxious as time seemed to catch up with me. Was something wrong with me? What was happening? My body trembled and I sat up from the calming cool of the wooden floors and stood on my wobbly feet.

I rushed into the bathroom connected to my room and with my still burning hands I turned the water in the shower on and stepped inside placing my hands close to the nozzle. Instead of the flames dying out like I had once hoped, the flames remained in there flickering state. The only outcome of this having been I was now soaked.

Now I was seriously worried.

I smacked my hands together, trying to find any way to stop the burning flames. And when that didn't work I switched to slamming my hands harshly against the tiled walls of the shower. My hands throbbed in pain and I my eyes widened in hope when the fire flickered down slightly but not fully disintegrating. In somewhat of a daze I got out of the shower slipping in my haste. I toppled to the floor but I recovered quickly and stood again racing towards the mirror I stared at the reflection. But I immediately looked away, afraid at the glowing colour of my eyes.

Like everything I did, I forgot it and continued on.

I opened my medicine cabinet tossing out my few medicines including panadol, nurofen and anti-depressants that Emily had insisted I take after my dad vanished. Finally I found what I was looking for, I pulled out my shaver and breaking it apart roughly I pulled out the sharp razor.

An image of depressed teenagers who cut their wrists entered my mind but I shook it free and with a deep breath and little with of courage, I sliced the razor across my left palm.

I screamed slightly, the sound coming out involuntarily as blood oozed out of my palm. I clenched my teeth in pain but I smiled in joy as the flames slowly died down and returned to their normal appearance. No longer caring about my bleeding palm, I shimmied the razor to my wounded hand and without hesitation this time, I sliced my other palm.

I cried out and dropped the bloodied razor, falling along with it.

I kneeled on the floor, my bleeding hands outstretched in front of me as I sobbed in pain. I couldn't understand how some teenagers found such a pain as this comforting. As odd as it sounded, and even though these people hurt themselves out of sadness.

They had to be extremely brave to do such a thing to themselves… and it was even worse that they didn't even know it.

I breathed deeply through my nose trying to calm myself and the pain.

"Addison! Its Leah! I'm coming in!"

I turned toward the sound of Leah's voice behind the door and I rushed to my feet closing the bathroom door before she even started opening my bedroom door. I heard the sound of her coming into my room and panic hit me harshly.

Why was Leah of all people coming into my room!

I fumbled with the door handle and I whispered out a small cuss when I realised the bathroom door didn't have a lock. "Addison, I'm not in the mood to play hide and seek!" Leah shouted out angrily as she banged loudly on my bathroom door. I was extremely grateful that she hadn't forced the door open, but considering where I was she must have thought I wasn't decent.

I stepped away from the door as Leah banged on the door again, clearly wanting me to open the door so she wouldn't be in the wrong if I was naked. " God, your such a fucking child! Fine I'll just get Paul to go in. I'm sure he'd enjoy the show if you are naked." Leah teased harshly and I heard her step away from the door and I panicked.

Without thinking I pulled open the door that was stained with my blood and practically leaped onto Leah's back. Leah seemed startled as I grabbed onto her and she shook in anger like all the pack did when they got mad. Leah turned toward me and opened her mouth to shout at me but stopped short when she saw my appearance.

"What the fuck happened to you!" Leah shouted, grabbing my wounded hands. When she inspected them her eyes widened. "You… I thought that you had gotten better." Leah whispered, and I was shocked from the sad look in her eyes.

I guess Leah didn't only feel anger towards me.

"It wasn't like that." I whispered lightly, but then suddenly I started to feel light headed and I immediately knew I was losing too much blood from my wounds. "I know you probably want answers but I'm losing to much blood and I need something to stop the bleeding." I said weakly.

Leah looked away from my bleeding hands and nodded slightly running into my bathroom, to look for a cloth or something. I heard her gasp, obviously from the scene I'd made in there. A few seconds later she rushed back out with a towel in her hands. She grabbed my hands and wrapped the towel tightly around them the sight of my wounds disappearing underneath the towel. I hissed slightly when she squeezed my hands and she apologised lightly.

"Were you attacked?" Leah questioned when she looked back up from my hands.

I shook my head which only made me feel more nausea.

"I had to stop it." I whispered, even though I knew she wouldn't understand. I had nothing else to say to her. Leah looked at me confused and opened her mouth to ask what I meant only for us to be interrupted by a loud roar.

Suddenly Leah wasn't in front of me and I was pushed up against a wall a large and trembling body crouched in front of me. "Paul what the hell!" I shouted as he growled loudly at Leah who had my bloodied towel in her hands. In the doorway stood Sam and Emily, both wearing concerned expressions at both Paul and I.

"What did you do to her!" Paul roared, his body shaking even more and I was almost certain that at any moment. My big temperamental boyfriend would burst into a wolf, shredding me to pieces along with him.

**Now I know it's a bit short but I was a bit distracted and I just had to leave it here. **

**Don't worry though the other chapters will be longer, today is just a lousy day for me. **

**Review and I'll have old kickable Seth in the next chapter! **

**Now that I think about it, does anyone miss Seth? **

**Seth- "I do" **

**Me- "Nobody asked you!" **

**-Pulls out shotgun and aims at his head- **


	3. Death in Seven Fatal Seconds

…**.Hi there. **

**In this chapter things are starting to get a little crazy! **

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! (I wont mention names cos I'm just too lazy :P) **

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight.**

**Death in Seven Fatal Seconds**

Seven seconds.

Seven seconds was all it took for hell to break loose in my bedroom.

Seven seconds for Paul to charge at a faintly fearful Leah, roaring in anger.

Seven seconds for Sam to push Emily away to safety and race toward a roaring Paul.

Seven seconds for me to scream out at a roaring Paul and latch onto his arm in a vice like grip.

Seven seconds for Paul to throw me to the wall, unaware that I had been trying to stop him.

Seven seconds for me to fly through the air, colliding into the glass of my two story window.

There was now abrupt slow motion episode as I flew out of my window, my arms outstretched to a screaming Paul, his horrified eyes watching me fly away out the window.

There was no image of my life flashing before my eyes, no sincere truth of my short lived existence.

And as I plummeted to the ground of our two story house, the wind whipping my hair harshly. All I could think about was how I'd never told Paul how much I genuinely loved him.

How all of this only took seven seconds, how such a short amount of time turned into the end of my being. Life really was too short.

I let out a painful shout as I slammed into something ice cold, yet despite the coldness my skin felt like it was on fire. Was this some type of hell?

I'd always joked that I'd go to hell but really? I had always been a good person… besides that one time I stole a little girls ice cream. But surely I wouldn't be sent to hell because of that!

Afraid of what I would see, I kept my eyes closed from whatever lied behind my lids.

What if heaven… or hell wasn't what I had always been told to believe it was?

But with a strange sense of bravery I slowly opened my eyes a bright shining light glittering above me. YAY! I was in heaven!

But with another, more logical thought I noticed the lights in the sky were not that of heaven but the same moon I saw every night. So… I wasn't dead?

Joy and relief filled my mind as I relished in the feel of the ice cold wind against my skin and the feel of my solid body. But as more sense returned to my shocked body, I began to realise that the wind wasn't to only think making me feel cold.

I looked down at my body and saw deathly pale porcelain hands holding onto my waist. My eyes widened and I looked up to the owner of the hands, only to have my eyes widen in terror.

"Nice to see you again, my executioner." **(A/N I was totally gonna leave it there but I did promise longer chapters.)** His same fire red messy hair that had seemed so familiar to me at the time blew in the wind. But this time, his poo-brown eyes were now gleaming a bloody red.

I pushed my hands against the pastel man's chest, and he let go of me immediately and I toppled to the ground, picking up mud on my jeans from the fall. My eyes lingered on the smirking man as he brushed at his shirt, wiping away imaginary dirt. My mouth was agape, which probably made me look like one of those clown things where you threw a ball into their mouth.

I sat on the muddy ground, unaffected as shouts echoed up stairs and the pounding of feet echoed as people ran down stairs. All I could do… was look at the vampire I had killed more than 10 months ago.

"How?" I whispered, tears filling me eyes as I remembered the unforgivable sin I had committed.

And the fact that I had once thought I was a virtuous soul. But now I knew why I was going to hell.

"ADDISON!" I heard Paul roar my name in fear and I turned to look at him and saw him a short distance away from us as he trembled and shifted into a wolf. Bone cracked and his form became distorted, but like always I couldn't look away from the disturbing but beautiful site. His muzzle was raised in a growl as he raced toward us, and I could see he was afraid that the vampire would bite me at any moment.

I turned to the vampire, prepared to burn him without Paul noticing. But I stopped short at his cruel smirk and the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Nobody can kill me, not even you Addison Dawn Blackburn." The vampire whispered and with one glare at Paul, he was gone. Vanishing into the woods.

I fell to my knees as Paul-wolf skidded to a stop next to me, only just missing the chance to bite at the vampire. I stared at where the fire-red vampire had vanished along the tree line and I gasped for breath at his words. Not only had he foretold that it was impossible for me to kill him, and that he couldn't be killed. But what scared me most…. Was that he knew my middle name.

No one, only my father knew of my middle name.

It wasn't even written in my birth records because at the time my middle name hadn't been decided.

The only conclusion I could draw as logical… was that he had been told that name by my father.

In a desperate haze of insanity, I stood to my feet frantically and I ran toward the woods. Only I was stopped Paul-wolf who block my way and pushed against me, telling me to step away.

"No Paul! I have to go after him, he knows where my dad is!" I shouted as I tried with all my strength to push Paul out of the way. But it was a fruitless attempt taking on 200 pound (**A/N yea I am Australian but I switch from pounds and kg's a lot.)** feral wolf with a temper. So instead I fell to my knee's digging my hands into Paul-wolfs silver fur. I buried my face into his chest, my noes relishing in his still human scent.

Today… had been a very bad day.

Paul-wolf and I ended up sitting there for a while before Paul decided to phase back into his human form and I had to move away. My eyes were glued onto his shifting body but I turned away when I saw his naked body slowly rising from the floor. I kept my eyes on the glowing moon and before I could say anything I was brought roughly into Paul shuddering arms. But I knew it wasn't because he was about to shift.

I had seen Paul cry a few times, all being because he was fearful for my wellbeing. All had been heartbreaking, and I'd figured that Paul was the type of guy only to cry when he was near the line of insanity. But the sobs that racked through his muscular body… was the worst I had seen him cry.

Paul said nothing as he held me, and even though it was stupid of me I found myself unable to wrap my arms around me. My arms laid limp at their side, and I knew if I hugged Paul back… that would mean I had forgiven him for almost killing me.

I read my share of romance stories and watched my share of romance movies. And I knew that whenever the guy stuffed up badly, the girl would always forgive him no matter how stupid the mistake. I knew what Paul had done wasn't intentional, but to know that all your boyfriend had to was flick his wrist to kill… wasn't exactly easy to erase.

It was strange though, I had been known for my amazing ability to forget things and move on.

But for some annoying reason, the fear and the pain of knowing that Paul could have been my death angel was…. Terrifying. Boyfriends were supposed to hold their girlfriends gently, and hold their hands when they walked to their date. Boyfriends weren't supposed to almost brake their girlfriends bones when hugging them.

And all together… boyfriends actually had to take their girlfriend on dates and kiss her properly when the dates over.

But Paul wasn't a normal boyfriend.

Normal…. Even though deep inside I knew there was no actual justification of normal in this world. But…I was sick and tired of everything in my life being… not normal.

And Paul couldn't give me normalcy.

I'd practically dug myself a grave, and all I could think of was that everything today had just been building up to this moment. The moment I would forever regret.

"Let me go." I whispered as I pushed against a sobbing Paul.

Paul looked down at me, shocked by my words but none the less listened to my command. Once his arms weren't around me, I immediately felt cold despite my abnormal warmth. I looked into Paul's tearful eyes and with a deep breath, I turned my back to him.

But he grabbed onto my arm pulling me toward him, and the look in his eyes made me feel unbearable sadness. "No words" Paul choked out as he squeezed my arm.

I immediately understood his words.

He was saying there were no words to say how repentant he felt.

Tears filled my eyes, not tears because of his regret, but tears because I knew it wasn't going to be enough to change my mind.

I pulled at his hand but he held onto me tight.

I had to get away from him, I had to be normal.

The thoughts in my head were insane, I had no idea what was normal and I knew so myself that I too was far from normal. I felt so selfish at this moment, my desire to protect myself was killing the one man I have ever loved. But I suppose it wasn't entirely selfish… because this was killing me too.

And besides, I knew my protection wasn't the only reason why I had decided to renounce him.

It was for his too.

"I never want to see you again Paul Maraz, don't call me, don't sneak around to see me. I don't even want you in my sight. Forget me and whatever I have been to you and I will do the same in return. This love we share will be erased, and never brought up again." I whispered harshly.

Fire burned under my skin as I mentally screamed at myself for hurting him.

But it had to be done, for the both of us.

Paul said nothing, he released my hand and it fell limp at his sides and his head hung low as he suddenly became unable to function. I tore my eyes away from him as I felt tears build up in my eyes. As I walked away he didn't try to call out for me or race after me.

Passing Emily, Sam and a somewhat knowing Leah as well as a worried Seth* I kept my resolve until I was out of sight.

And that's when I broke down, crumbling to my knees as I retched up bile.

Today… was not only a very bad day.

But today….

Was the day I died.

**Now I know your probably throwing fruits and dogs at the screen but this is what we call life people! **

**Addison's character simply doesn't want her boyfriend to kill her, and she's trying to protect Paul from herself so she doesn't end up killing him. **

**But yes if I were you I'd defs be throwing my cat at the screen. **

**King Fatty Tyson- Meow? (yes I named my cat King Fatty Tyson, but we just call him Tyson most of the time.) **

**Please Review! **

***And see Seth was in the chapter… yea I'll mention him more in the next one if I can.**


	4. Without A Muse

**Howdy my Gangsta brothers! ;) **

**Now just to clear up a bit of confusion, no Addison is not dying :P what had been written at the end didn't mean she was going to die but because she had done that to Paul she felt like her soul had died. Sorry to confuse ya :P **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight! **

**Thanks for the review **_SilverSpear ;)_

**Without A Muse**

I felt like a huge weight had been dropped onto my shoulders.

I struggled up the stairs to my bedroom, each step upwards feeling like a step down into hell. My body ached all over, and when I finally reached the top of the stairs everything hit me like a brick to the head. My body convulsed harshly and I fell onto my knees, more bile wrenching from my gut. I could barely breathe, my mind was screeching in agony.

Every little fragment of my being seemed to feel as if someone was slicing a blunt knife painfully slowly across my heart. The pain was near the point of insanity.

Tears fell out of my eyes and I felt anger swell inside of me as I grew mad that this was the second time today I had a sobbing fit. I was over this pain, I was over losing a piece of myself.

All of a sudden I felt a warm heated hand on my shoulder, and someone kneeling down next to me. I didn't look up, unconcerned since I knew it was one of the pack members. And besides, I don't think I would have cared if it were a murderer anyway. It hurt too much, and right now dying seemed like a good option. My thoughts appalled me, thinking of such things had never been in my nature.

_What's happening to me? _

"You're refusing the imprint, and because of that you're in pain." A female's voice, which I recognized as Leah's whispered next to me. I hadn't even noticed I had asked out loud, and I let out a painful cry at her answer. _Why? Why was I refusing the imprint? I-I loved Paul, I don't want to hurt him! _My mind was muddled with confused thoughts as I thought over my actions. But then my confusion faded and answers to my questions flew into my head like a wave.

_I did this to protect myself and Paul, I did it to keep him safe from myself and myself safe from him. It's better this way, no one will get hurt anymore. _

I let out a sigh as my mind assured me what I was doing was right, and that this was the best for Paul. But my thoughts could not stop the blinding pain the roared through my entire body. I felt Leah squeeze my shoulders gently as I let out a choked cry as the pain burnt me to the core.

_This was for the best. _

At least that's what the voice in my head told me.

LINE

An unknown amount of time had passed since I broke up with Paul, and I hadn't heard a word from him since.

No one dared to speak his name at home, and if he ever came up in a conversation everyone would look at me as if they were afraid I would explode. Constantly I would repeat to myself I was doing the right thing, but why did the right thing to do hurt so much?

The pain grew worse each day, every morning becoming harder and harder to get out of bed. I struggled for breath with every movement I made, every step taking whatever remaining strength was left inside of me. Every step without Paul by my side.

Every second I would stop and think if maybe I should ring Paul and see if he was alright, see if he was hurting as much as I was. But then something inside of me would stop those thoughts, and then I was only able to wallow in the pain.

School was dreadful, with the bustling of students running to their classes and their yells only making my headache worse. All I wanted to do was shout at them to shut up and knock them out. Charlotte had remained quiet for a change, yet she stood by my side every second she could at school. I think she was as afraid I would crumble to pieces like I was.

Every passing moment became worse and worse, all I wanted was to breathe again and not struggle to take steps in a straight direction.

I never saw Paul at school anymore, and even though I desperately wanted to ask I never did. Because I was afraid of what I would find out. I was afraid that someone would turn around and tell me that… Paul was fine.

I wanted Paul to be hurting as much as I was, I wanted him to be missing me as much as I missed him. But every night I had the same nightmare, Paul walking away from me his arm around another girls waist. And every time the girl was the girl from the car park.

The girl that Paul had a picture of on his phone and the girl that had for some annoying reason never came up again after that day at the car park.

What if the imprint wasn't as strong to him as it was to me?

Classes flew by in a blur, my body reacting as if on auto-pilot.

I felt Charlotte pushing against my shoulders as we walked into our next class, and I looked around the room seeing canvases and easels. My eyes widened slightly as I came to the realization the today was Friday if we had art. Only a week had gone by… it felt like months. I felt Charlotte sit me down in a chair in front of an easel and hand me a brush. I felt her move away to grab some paint and I remained in my seat, looking at the canvas with blank eyes. "Here's some paint." Charlotte said coming up behind me with a Palette in her hands. She places it on a table next to me and pulls her own chair towards me her eyes lingered on me, waiting for me to paint. I placed paint onto my brush and turned back to the canvas as I slowly moved the brush toward it. But my hand stopped midway and my entire body trembled.

"Addison? You okay?" I heard Charlotte whisper behind me as I shivered uncontrollably. The blank canvas was set in front of me, and the brush with paint etched onto its edges.

No beauty or pain came to my mind as usual when the brush was in my hand. There was no occurring image in my mind. Only darkness.

My hands shook as I suddenly came to the realization, that I had lost my muse.

The brush fell from my hand, and my chair banged against the floor as I rose from my seat and ran out of the class. The echo of Charlotte and Brady shouting my name, but the only thing that occurred in my mind was the blank canvas.

What was I now? What was a painter, when they couldn't even paint?

What was I without a muse?

Nothing.

I pushed the school doors to the side and wind harshly smacked against my face.

Tears streamed down my agonized eyes but they widened at the sight in front of me.

Paul was bent over on his knees, his hands in his hair and his mouth open in a silent scream.

And by his side hugging his side… was the girl from the picture.

**Now I know this chapter sucked a bit, but I had a bit of a writer's block.. sorry **

**Review!**


	5. Mirror Daemon

**I'm BACK!**

**I know its been a while but I'm back with a twist on the story…another one :P **

**I know I've already asked this before but for fans of The Calling of The Insane I'd really love for one of you to possibly make a trailer for it. Not only because I'd think it'd be awesome but also so I can better promote the story! Thanks my lovelies! **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

_MyAwesomenessIsAwesome_

_SilverSpear_

_twilightfan99_

**Diclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Mirror Daemon…**

_**Burn her. **_

_**Burn both of them, burn them together if that's what they so desire. **_

Trembles…breathe…. Tremble… clench… shake…. Growl…. Cry.

Never in my entire life, have I felt so alone.

I had been raised by a man that couldn't bear to celebrate my birthday. I had never had one friend during my whole childhood. I had even grown up without a mother. But at this very moment, I felt isolated from the rest of the world. I felt as if I were chained to an invisible wall, darkness the only thing that surrounded me. Darkness was the only thing that would present itself in front of me.

I fell to my knees, becoming a trembling, crying, and growling mess on the floor.

I watched as the girl I despised pulled Paul into a gentle embrace her lips moving with what I assumed to be comforting words. She rubbed his bare back with those hands that weren't mine. With those hands she comforted the man only I could touch in such a way. Possessiveness roared inside of me, a feeling I wasn't accustomed too. I tried to recollect my bearings, finally realising what I must look like. I panicked, immediately thinking that Paul must already know I'm here and that he have seen the effect he still has on me.

But when I looked up…. I saw that Paul hadn't even noticed my presence.

_What? No…. he can always tell…. He always could feel me as I could feel him. _

I was a panicking disaster, as I tried to think of reasons as to why Paul wouldn't notice me. Paul always knew if I were near him, whether it be because of the imprint or something else he just always knew. But now…. Why couldn't he feel me?

My heart clenched at my thoughts as I stood to my wobbling feet.

I couldn't look away from them, the man I loved and the girl who looked like she was meant to be by his side instead of me. Even though my previous thoughts were of not wanting Paul to see what effect this had on me… I wanted Paul to look at me… I wanted Paul to leap out of that girls arms and hold me. So I let out a painful sob, my chest tightening as I waited for Paul to look my way.

He never did.

My eyes widened in fear, the girl continued comforting Paul and Paul continued to let out agonizing sobs. Thinking that Paul couldn't hear, which was ridiculous since he had excellent hearing I shouted out his name. "Paul!" I shouted over and over again…

But he didn't even raise his head from the girls shoulder.

"Paul! Paul! Paul look at me! Paul please! P-Paul, I'm right here damn it! Paul! Paul! PAUL!"

Tears streamed down my face, making a mess of my previous poker face during the day.

I bite down on my tongue harshly, hoping it's all only a dream and that ill wake up again and see Paul sleeping next to me with his same goofy grin. That ill wake up to a world where Paul never threw me out the window, where I never made the stupid mistake of lying to Paul and where I didn't leave him. To a world where I didn't have these powers, and a world where I don't have to live with the burden of killing a man. To a world where my mother was alive, where my dad was still here…. Where my brothers were still alive. Yeah…Tristan…Kyle.

A world where I wasn't a monster.

But that world never came, only the stinging pain and blood trickling down my lips.

Suddenly I heard a growl, and abruptly a tall muscular body was standing in front of me.

My eyes slowly raised to the face above me, and tears continued to stream down my face as I sobbed at the overwhelming feeling of finally having Paul close to me.

"Paul." I whispered.

"Addison."

I sighed at the welcoming feel as Paul's voice washed over me like a gentle breeze on a boiling summer day. Paul didn't look down at me, and I felt my heart clench in pain as I thought of how upset he must be. Not knowing what to say, and knowing doing this was probably a huge mistake, I slowly reached out to him.

Except…as my hands raised I realised that they were transparent…. And that my hands never touched Pauls cheek, but only fell through his skin.

"Paul it is you! I thought I could smell you, but I also thought you couldn't- oh hi Renee, didn't see you there." A voice said behind me, despite my shocked state I immediately recognized it as Seth's.

I suddenly felt an electric tingle run through my entire body and I jumped to the side at the shock, only to see that it had been Seth.

Only to see that Seth had just walked through me.

"I can smell her blood; I can smell it right here." Paul whispered as his frantic eyes searched around the parking lot, passing right by me in there search.

"Paul? S-Seth?" I questioned, thinking stupidly that they were all just ignoring me and that what had just occurred was one of their stupid wolf pack jokes. I got no reply but I felt my body stiffen as the girl now known as Renee walked up the steps to the school. "Of course you didn't Seth, you cant help but be an idiot now can you?" Renee laughed at her insult as Seth lowered his head.

Oh how I want to smash this girls face into a brick wall so badly.

"Sorry." Seth said with his famous kicked puppy look.

At his tear jerker look I felt myself transform into protective-mummy-kick ugly bitch cow in the ass- mode. I ran towards her my eyes dancing with a burning fire.

"Now you listen her you nasty stuck up little bitch, no one and I mean no one gets to insult, tease and butcher Seth's pride but me! And I swear to god if you touch my man with your slutty fingers again I'll burn you to ashes!" I shouted and spat purposely in her face.

The girl didn't move or flinch at all, and for a moment the knowledge that people might not be able to see me made me tremble in fear.

But then the girl looked right at me, her eyes cruel with laughter.

_**So you were here, that's good. **_

A cruel and snarky voice danced in my head, the cruel laughter haunted me and reminded me to much of the voice of my monster that I felt bile rise in my throat.

_**I never suspected that you were this out of control with your knack, but I guess the rumours were true. **_

I felt myself stiffen at the words as Renee smirked pitilessly directly at me, her eyes dancing in a cruel delight.__

_**That's right, I know what you are and I know how foolish you are for not allowing your mirror daemon free from its cage. **_

I looked at her confused as she laughed at my unknowledgeable act.

_**Your monster. **_

My eyes widened at her words, as she laughed at me again this time aloud and I heard Seth ask her what was so funny. Renee smirked over my shoulder.

"Idiot's who don't know that their going to die."

**LE END! **

**Review or I'll get protective-mummy-kick ugly bitch cow in the ass Addison on you. **

**Addison- Punch fist together- "Oh it's on like Donkey Kong bitch's!" **


	6. Someone I Wanted To Forget

**Heey my peeps. **

**Another chapter passes by and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Thanks for the review SilverSpear!**

_**Someone I wanted to forget.**_

"_Idiots that don't know they're going to die." _

Those words, seemed to repeat over and over in my head like the continuous rhythm of my beating heart. Over and over again the words sliced into my heart, causing my breath to quicken and my palms to sweat.

Renee smirked directly at me, her eyes glittering wickedly.

"I don't get the joke." I heard Seth say behind me, sounding confused at what Renee had just said. Renee rolled her eyes, looking away from me and over my shoulder to Paul who was still looking around the parking lot. "Paul sweetie, why don't you go home? I'm sure the girls fine." Renee said to Paul with a fake gentle smile, and I took note to how she called me 'the girl'.

Paul appeared to not hear the what the girl stood, and I took slight comfort in the way the girl clenched her fist and clicked her tongue, clearly mad about being ignored. "Paul sweetie?" Renee said, this time more tense with her words and barley covering the malicious tone in her voice. I turned to look at Paul and gasped when I saw… he was looking right at me.

Well to speak technically, he wasn't exactly looking_ at me_ but his eyes seemed somehow drawn to where I stood, trembling. My pulse quickened in its speed, and I began to realise how my body had slowly forced itself to become accustomed to not having Paul around. But now when Pauls eyes rested on where I stood… I felt like I could finally breathe again.

Did this mean…. That somehow Paul knew I was standing here, even though I couldn't be seen?

"PAUL!" Renee shouted, her eyes burning with fury and jealousy, seemingly no longer holding up the sweet and innocent façade. Paul slowly drew his eyes away from where is stood, supposedly invisible to him and Seth. Paul glared at Renee and I smirked evilly when Renee seemed taken aback by the glare. "What do you want?" Paul said, anger lacing his tone.

I felt the need to jump up and down in glee at seeing Paul treat this girl like he did everyone else. It was true, Paul was a total dick to other people, although he showed some affection to the rest of the pack, he was a jerk to everyone else. I myself though haven't really taken note to how he treats me, but I know for sure he treats me better than the way he's treating this girl.

And that's what made me so happy.

"I know you're in a bad place right now sweetie, but coming down here was a bad idea and you know it. I thought you said you weren't going to go near her anymore, I mean what good has that girl done for you… if anything I'd say all she's done is torture you." Renee turned to me her eyes full of hate and disgust.

At her words I looked down at the ground, my eyes watering with tears and my body trembles at her words.

I was so over this.

I clenched my fist in anger, my body roaring with fire as I felt all my self-hatred and all my anger slowly build up into a ball of fire around my body. I saw Renee look at me and the look in her eyes gave me a sense of power and joy…

Fear.

But I felt my consciousness awaken and I looked to my left where Paul stood, with an angry yet sad expression as he glared at a fearful looking Renee. By his side the usual confused Seth, scratching his head at the whole scene. How could I even dare to wield my power when I am standing right next to them? What if my body's presence reappears and they can see me again? What would I do if Paul saw the monster within me?

The fire vanished from my form, and the evil inside of me calmed slightly.

Renee took a deep breath, the previous fear vanishing along with my fire.

She gave me a hateful glance and with one last remark spoken in my mind she grabbed Pauls hand, turned her back and walked away. I stood frozen to the ground, as Paul walked down the stairs with Renee constantly looking back to where I stood, loneliness and sorrow etched into his eyes.

"_Our kind must always die alone… but in your case there is no need to cut ties, as they have already been cut."_

Tears streamed down my cheeks, my mouth opening in a silent shout as I called out to Paul. No words reached my lips, yet I repeated his name over and over again as he walked away to his bike. Words were whispered between Paul and Renee and I grew restless and Renee slowly drew closer to Paul.

Then my world ended.

Renee harshly grabbed a hold of the back of Pauls head clashing their lips together in a heated kiss. And from there, I couldn't see through the blur of my tears.

"Whoa! Addison when did you get here?" Seth shouted out as he jumped away from me his eyes confused at my sudden appearance. My tears blurred my vision and slowly, almost as if on auto-pilot I walked down the stairs, slowly toward Paul and Renee. I could barely make out Paul pushing Renee away as I him look for me, now feeling my presence. Paul saw me, tears flowing down my cheeks and staining my baggy shirt. I looked at him, my chest feeling tight and my body feeling like it would just give out. Paul looked at me, pain in his eyes as I saw him shake painfully as if he was experiencing unimaginable pain. With a small shout of pain Paul, almost in a blur turned away, hopped onto his beloved bike, and sped away. And he left me, a stuttering, crying and burning mess.

I looked down at my hands as they shook, almost like the pack members did before they shifted. As I looked down at them, they slowly disappeared.

And I was fine with that.

With a cry of distress from Seth and a small chuckle from Renee, I vanished into thin air, becoming the unseen. And I wanted to stay that way forever.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I ran, or what direction I ran toward.<p>

I was beginning to think I was becoming seen and unseen as I ran, since animals would suddenly become shocked as the sound of my pounding feet could suddenly be heard. Hours I could have run, and hours could have turned into days. I never grew tired as I ran, as one thought seemed to keep me running.

Paul didn't love me anymore.

I fell to the ground, another one of mother nature's stupid trip-able sticks getting in my way. My face buried in the mud, and I eventually noticed the rain that melted the forest. I cried, it was as simple as that. I cried over everything that had happened in my life.

I cried because I had too.

There was no point in describing my tears, the point to almost every girls tears was always answerable.

Love.

Didn't we all cry because of love at one point in our live, didn't we shout out for unrequited love or lost love? I'm sure if we didn't, we would become the living heartless.

I rolled onto my back, looking up at the sky as I clenched my hand around my classic baggy grey shirt over my racing heart. It hurt so much… so much that I was fearful for my death.

"_Idiots that don't know they're going to die."_

I lurched forward my body shivering at the sentence. I refused to let the spiteful bitches word get to me, it was obvious she was lying… I mean how was she to know whether I was going to die or not?

"Because she can see the future."

I turned my head in a rush, my eyes meeting poo brown ones much like my own.

I gasped in fear and I stood to my feet in a rush, somehow able to awaken my flames in the fear this man/ vampire was going to kill me. "I'm not going to kill you, but of course I would love too."

The vampire said with a sinful grin, his eyes transforming into a bloody red.

_I wonder how he does that, changing his eyes colour and all? _

"Our kind is more capable at holding onto our human side than those who are human and turned into vampires." He answered and I questioned myself, wondering if I had said that out loud.

"No you didn't, it's just because of our connection that I can hear your thoughts."

I felt my flames ignite further as I took a step back, my thoughts racing with what I should do. "What are you talking about? What connection?" I questioned, taking another step back but only stepping back into a pine tree.

The vampire smirked at me, his red gleaming eyes now returning to their natural poo brown ones.

"You and I are the same, we come from the same clan." The vampire says with a roll of his eyes, as if I should know this. "A clan? What the hell are you going on about?" I shouted, growing angry. I was so over about being in the dark, so over constantly feeling like my world had just ended.

"We aren't human, you and I. We're decadents of a great line of advanced beings." He said, his eyes shining in delight as he spoke of this. I looked at the man, questioning his sanity.

First I find out vampires and werewolves, now I'm supposed to believe I'm a descendant of some 'great line of advanced beings'.

"Listen here pretty boy, I've had a really bad day now if you have a bone to pick with me just get to the point." I said, further igniting my flames as they now covered my body. I ignored the sound of my monster as she whispered words… words I couldn't understand.

_**He found me…. Oh god… What am I going to do? He must be so mad. **_

I took note to the sound of her voice, realising it was rather child-like and I shivered as I thought of the little girl with my haunting memories that was chained in the back of my mind.

"Okay then, I'll get to the point." The vampire said, taking a step toward me his fancy boots planting large footprints into the mud. I found myself thinking of putting my small feet into the imprint of his large ones… which was a very childish thought.

I clenched my hands to my head, pulling at my hair as my child-self's thoughts echoed in my mind.

"I came here to recruit you to the Volturi, the vampire leaders and to train you to become knowledgeable with your abilities. Because let's face it you're not exactly the star student with your knack now are you? But I also came here to torture you, torture you the same way you have tortured me for the past 11 years."

I raised my head as I felt the vampire cruel glare on me.

His eyes…. They were so….. bloodthirsty.

"How? How have I tortured you, when I don't even know you?" I defended, my flames further igniting as I tried to protect myself from this vampires words. One by one I felt the pierce of the little girls words, those words I couldn't understand… No…. those words I didn't want to understand.

"Well let's see shall we? Probably because you're the reason I became like this, and probably because you killed my mother!" He roared his hands clenching into fists, as he punched the tree, landing the blow only an inch away from my head. The tree split from the force, tumbling to the muddy ground behind me. "I-I killed… your mother?" I whispered as my body trembled, the little girls words filling my mind. The vampire looked up at me, for the first time in them I saw a deep unbearable sadness wallowing inside of them.

"No… You killed our mother."

My eyes widened, as I fell to the ground my body sprawled on the fallen tree behind me. Before me standing tall and strong, a vampire with poo brown eyes identical to mine, was a man I had wanted to forget.

_Kyle…_

**LE FIN! **

**Review and ill buy you some chocolates. **


	7. A Pitiful Host

**Back again, sorry this one took a while but I suffered from a mild writers block! **

**Thanks for the reviews.**

_BlondBanana_

_1h2a34_

_Heavensent1991_

_XxNekoHentaixX_

_SilverSpear (if your wondering how old he was in her memory, he was around 7 years old)_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

_**A Pitiful Host.**_

A cold breeze blew through the forest as the cold winter rain died down to small dribbles.

My heart clenched as the once comforting rain melted into the soil, no longer covering my sorrowful tears. A man with bloody red eyes stood strong and cruel in front of me, a man I had once remembered to be a small and cheerful child with messy red hair.

Now he was just a monster.

Although I couldn't really call him such a thing, as I was believed to be one myself.

Kyle looked down at me, not saying a word as he seemed to simply watch the way I reacted. He seemed to take joy from my tears.

I shivered from the ice cold wind, my breath coming out in short restless pants as I tried to focus my mind on what was happening. My mind was filled with blank lines, all confusing me further as to what had conspired only a few seconds ago.

Trying to process what had suddenly walked back into my life.

"Kyle…. What happened to you?" I whispered, the words reaching my lips before I had even thought of what to say. Kyle's cold brown eyes pierced mine with anger, seemingly mad I had even dared to ask. Kyle stalked toward me and in a fearful instinct I crawled backwards onto the log of the fallen tree behind me, flames coming alive onto my skin. The fallen tree underneath lit with fire and I stood to my feet, my humanity telling me the fire would burn me too. But as I stood I knocked into Kyle, my body pressed against his.

It was strange what I felt.

As our skin touched, a small hum of energy came to life between us, almost like a spark of fire. I gasped at the strange energy and tried to move away, only to have Kyle grab onto me his nails digging into my bare arms, drawing blood. I hissed in pain and pulled at his arm, trying to get away from the puzzling energy that reacted to his touch.

"What is this? What's this feeling Kyle?" I whispered, looking into his cold eyes as he stared down at me. Kyle didn't say a word, his cruel eyes continued to look down at me as if I were some sort of prey for him to devour. I shivered at that look in his eyes, afraid of what he would do.

"Like I said before, I won't do anything to you… yet" Kyle said the last word with a cruel smirk as he lowered his hands from my bloody arms. "If I were you, I'd stay unseen until I fully grasped my powers." Kyle said turning away from me and putting his hands into his jean pockets and kicking at a puddle. "I'll train you to control your powers, but just know this isn't to benefit you dear sister." Kyle said with a chuckled, looking at me over his shoulder with a serious glint in his eyes. "But if you were smart, you'd do what your daemon told you to do." And with a burst of the harsh wind and a quick blink of my eyes…. He was gone.

I looked at where he had once stood, my heart wishing the big brother I knew would appear with a smile on his freckled face. And with a tearful cry I repeated my unanswered question.

_What happened to you…Kyle? _

{(((((((((((((((((((({})))))))))))))))))))))}

Eventually, after a fit of painful tears and a small fit of anger resulting in a fallen tree and a burnt meadow, I wandered in the direction I thought home was. I dragged my feet through the muddy ground, growing angrier and angrier by the second.

Why was Kyle a vampire? What happened that night? What happened after Uncle Lucas bit me? Why did dad just leave Kyle like that? And…Tristan? What happened to him?

A flash of bloody hands filled my mind, my bloody hands as a sound much like a scream echoed in my mind. A shiver of an image filled with little Tristan, eyes opened in a lifeless fear, blood on his neck pierced with a bite mark.

I froze still, my feet sinking into the muddy ground.

I looked down at my hands, pale and caked in mud suddenly turned into pale and covered in my little brothers blood. I choked on bile as I knelt to the ground, vomit spewing from my mouth like a fountain.

I….I killed….Tristan?

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, the birds that had hidden in the trees flew away from the inhuman noise. I ran to a nearby rock, scaping my hands against it as I tried to erase Tristan's blood from my hands. I shouted as the imaginary blood didn't disappear from my hands.

_**You really are pitiful aren't you? **_

I screamed at the voice, my hands coming to my ears at an attempt to erase the monsters cruel chuckle.

_**I really do wish you'd just listen to me once, it's such a pain to only be heard when you're in times of pain. **_

I shook my head at the voice, standing to my feet as I ran, almost as if I were trying to run away from the voice in my head.

_**I'm over your constant tears host, I really would like to have my body back now if you don't mind. **_

I banged my head against a tree, screaming at the voice to shut the hell up.

_**You don't have the right to use my powers as you wish, I think I've been too nice to you for the past several years. I've let you grasp a small amount of my power, you should be thankful. You are in my debt, and I think now is the time to pay me back for all I've done. **_

The voice whispered harshly in my mind and I fell to the ground, blood falling down from my forehead as I stared ahead of me, the small picture of my house in front of me.

I crawled on the ground pitifully, having no strength to run anymore.

_**Now, now my dear host, no one in there can help you. **_

I buried my dirty nails into the mud, using the small strength I had in my legs and arms to drag me up the stairs. The sound of a motorcycle echoed in my mind as I crawled up the porch, the mud on my clothes leaving a trail on the floor. I grabbed onto the door handle, using all my strength to pull myself up into a standing position. Everything around me seemed to become mute, the world around me vanished and the only thing I saw was the door handle. All I had to do was turn that door handle, and I'd be safe, I just knew it.

But the sound of footsteps stopped me short, and my body froze at the sound of a man's voice.

"What the hell?"

_Oh god… please, don't let him see me… please don't let Paul see me like this. Please he can't see me!_

"What's with all the mud? Seriously Em, learn to clean up would ya!" Paul shouted behind me as he walked up to the door, walking straight through me, opening to door and walking inside, closing the door on my face. I stared at the door, a wave of relief and despair washing over me.

For some reason, hearing Paul seemed to make the voice in my head die down. So in a panic to see him, I forced open the door and ran inside forgetting to close it behind me. I ran toward the sound of voices coming from the living room and I stopped short at the shout from Paul.

"SHE ISNT HOME YET!" Paul stood in front of a tired looking Sam, his body shaking in anger and I feared his possible shift. "We had hoped she was with you." Emily whispered entering the living room rubbing her swollen belly, something I had found she did when worried. Pauls eyes widened, worry and fear in them. With a small growl of anger Paul ran out of the living room, brushing right pass me. "Paul wait!" Emily cried out wobbling after him only to be held back by Sam.

"Don't worry Em, Paul will find her." Sam whispered as he held her close, holding a hand on her stomach. I clenched my teeth as tears built up in Emily's eyes. At the sound of an engine starting I ran out the living room, rushing out the door.

"Paul!" I screamed, chasing after his bike as he rode away.

I shouted out his name over and over again, but he didn't hear me as he rode away. I pushed my legs as hard as I could, but I couldn't catch him at the speed he was going at. I chased him till the end of the dirt road, and lost him as he sped down the main road.

"PAUL!" I shouted, falling down onto my knee's as he turned at the corner, away from my sight.

I breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath from my sprint.

_Why Paul? Why are you looking for me, when I was standing right next to you? _

**Thanks for reading! And please review, I love my reviews! **


	8. Everlasting

**A/N *Hides behind big life size cut-out of Paul* um…. Hi there, its been a while. **

**So I know that I haven't updated in like forever, and I feel reaaaallly bad. But I just haven't had much inspiration to start writing this story ever since I started my other one. But I've got my mojo back and I hope that I haven't gotten to ooc with the story. Since I haven't written it in forever it may come across a bit different so I apologise. **

***bows respectively***

**Thanks for reviewing! **

_1h2a34_

_Silverspear_

_MyAwesomenessIsAwesome _

_LikeAPheonix _

_Paris4321 _

_Fire and Ice 22 _

_**Everlasting.**_

I don't know how long I wandered aimlessly, but when the once dark grey sky shifted into darkness I realised how terrified I was. My hands were wrapped tightly around my shivering frame as I wondered down the abandoned road, nothing but silence meeting my ears. Everything was almost peaceful in the empty silence, but to me, at this very moment everything seemed horrifying. I was scared of the howling wind, of the midnight sky and the bright glimmering moon.

I was scared of everything, including myself.

I don't know why I chose to wander aimlessly, which was indeed a stupid decision on my part. But I could go back home, because honestly there was no point if they couldn't see me. If I had, I'm certain I would have felt like a ghost, merely haunting everything that it had left behind in the living world. I desperately wanted to find Paul, to tell him that I was right here, that I hadn't run away or that I wasn't hurt. He must be panicking right now, probably as much as I am.

Everything felt so out of control, with my sudden ability to become the unseen and that whacko Renee bitch. My thought to be dead brother suddenly coming back into the picture, but most of all Paul. I couldn't understand why the universe was so determined to make our relationship this painful. I mean weren't we soul mates or something equally cheesy? Weren't we meant to be together?

For some reason it didn't feel like that anymore.

I couldn't possibly think straight at this very moment, with all the sudden changes that had only transpired in a single day swarming through my head. I walked a slow pace, the light of the moon shining on the black road almost as if it were giving me a sense of light. Like it was telling me that not everything in this world was dark. But I couldn't seem to think that that was the truth, not when everything was so terrifying. I walked and walked, until I was almost certain my feet were swollen and bleeding blood. Bloody, battered and broken I fell to the abandoned road, weak and completely immobile. My eyes searched the star glittered sky, finding the sky I had seen so many times so fascinating. It was so beautiful, so calming to just look up at the stars and to think with fake thoughts that everything was fine.

And then I cried, well more like sobbed as I continued to stare up at the glittering darkness.

I was so scared.

I wanted to be held, I wanted to be rescued by this devastating hell that had suddenly become my life. Sure for the past year my life hadn't been perfect, but at least I had had someone to share it with. But now I just felt so alone, and the abandoned road didn't seem to help the sentiment much either. I just wanted to crawl in a pitiful ball, let the world pass and move on without me as I wallow in self-pity for the hell that my life has sadly become. I just wanted some peace for one, a mere moment where I didn't have to worry about the monster inside of me or my past or what I was capable of doing.

A mere moment with Paul, where we could simply be in love.

But life granted me no such wish.

"You really are a pitiful case of human." A dark, repulsed voice said behind me, one I sadly recognized immediately. I heard myself let out an unamused chuckle as I slowly turned my neck to look at Kyle over my shoulder. "I thought I was a 'great line of advanced beings'" I said with a small sneer, my heart feeling blacker than ever. I used to love my brother; I used to admire him when I was just a small child. But now I hated him more than I had ever hated anyone.

Kyle chuckled at me, finding my torture amusing.

"Well technically, the thing living inside of you is the advanced being." Kyle smirked coldly at me, raising a pointed finger at me as he stared at my chest where my heart was frantically beating. I stiffened at his words, as I felt the monster inside of me toss at being mentioned. "So then I'm still human?" I found myself questioning Kyle, the part of me that had waited so long for answers clawing at the edges of my mind. Kyle continued with the smug smirk as he strutted over to my shivering form. He was in the same dark clothing as when I saw him not so long ago, dark denim jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt.

Very fitting to his black heart.

"Not entirely, your mind is very much human as well as the fact that your heart is still beating." Kyle told me as he circled around my shivering form that still sat on the abandoned road. He circled me like a lion circling its prey, waiting for the proper moment to launch. "So then what am I?" I heard myself practically beg for answers. Kyle looked down at me with distaste, but nonetheless his smirk only grew at my inferior act.

"Well I'd have assumed that your mirror daemon have already told you by now." Kyle said as if he were talking to a mere child, stopping in front of me as he glared at me. And that's when I realised, all those times the monster had called me by a phrase that had almost seemed like an insult.

"A host." I whispered, the words slipping out of my mouth so quietly I wasn't sure that Kyle would have even heard them. But he obviously did, because as soon I said them he clapped his hands together and let out a loud cheer. "Aha! The filthy executioner finally figures it out!" Kyle laughs, almost sounding excited by my conclusion, but I could see the same cruel glint in his eyes.

"Yes dear sister, you are a mere host. You see, our ancestors made a contract with the daemons for wealth and in return they would receive their descendant's bodies as their hosts!" Kyle shouted with a gleaming smile, his arms raised to the heavens. He looked like a mad man. "You see, their kind don't have actual flesh bodies, much like ghosts who wander the earth. And you and I dear sister are there source to flesh. Much like pigs being raised for slaughter they wait for the proper moment to take over what is rightfully theirs." Kyle added the last sentence with a look that almost seemed sad, and I watched with fascination as my brother clenched a hand to his chest.

"Soon, my dear sister, you will die and your mirror daemon will take over your body."

I didn't realise the moment that I began to shed tears, most probably because I was so used to crying by now. I stared at my brother as he watched me cry, tear after tear falling from my eyes one after one. I stayed deathly still as I sat kneeled on the floor, my hands clenched in my lap, some of my tears falling onto my clenched hand. I slowly looked away from my brother to stare down at my clenched fists, watching as they slowly rolled down my knuckles and onto the black road. That's when I realised, what Renee had said must have been true. Kyle had told me she could somehow see the future, which meant that she had foreseen my death. But the future can change, cant it?

"So then Kyle, are you still you?" I heard myself say before I could even process my thoughts and I slowly rose to my feet to stare at my smirking brother. I watched as the smirk dropped from his face and I couldn't help but feel pride that I had been able to wipe the stupid smirk from his face. "My daemon and I have made… somewhat of an agreement." Was all that Kyle said, before he grabbed hold of my hand and with a sudden stinging sensation caused me to shiver violently and then suddenly I was somewhere else.

The once black abandoned road I had recently been was nowhere in sight, replaced by wooden panel floors and a soothing warm fire. I stared in shock at the fireplace light glittered beautifully in front of me, much like an image on the night before Christmas, with the tree by its side with presents surrounding it. I looked around the strangely peaceful room, only to recognise it looked much like the insides of a cabin.

"Well that's because it is one." I heard Kyle say behind me and I looked over to him from where he sat on the kitchen bench with a smug smirk on his face. "H-how did we get here?" I stuttered out, surveying the room once more. It looked ordinary enough, wooden walls and dimly light lights, a single hall which must be where the bedroom and bathroom were. "Transportation of course." Kyle said with a roll of his eyes, as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire world. I stared at him with wides eyes, finding the whole idea totally bizarre.

Dude, where was the real world when you needed it.

You know, the line between reality and fantasy, sure I was able to accept werewolves and vampires. But now I was apparently some sort of a host for an unseen daemon on top of all my love life problems made me want to pull my hair out. "Why are we here Kyle?" I whispered, looking over to Kyle who sat casually on top of the bench. "Well I can't have you running around town when you're so unstable now can I?" Kyle told me, leaping off of the bench in a swift graceful movement. "I may seem heartless to you, but I'd never risk the safety of innocent humans." Kyle said as he walked over to where I slowly rose from the floor.

"So I'm…dangerous?" I heard myself whisper out, finding the whole idea uncanny. I'd never purposely hurt a human being, it was totally against my morals to put the lives of other people at risk. Kyle laughed, his laughter seeming to bounce off the walls like an echoing shout from the edges of a mountain, bouncing off space. "Well you're not exactly on Santa's nice list at the moment." Kyle said with an amused, smug smirk.

I lowered my head at his words, the fake lie I had only recently told myself fading away like dust in the wind. He was right, I wasn't pure anymore. After all, I had killed a man.

At that thought I looked up to Kyle, my eyes wide when a question filled my mind.

_How in god's name is Kyle still alive, after I had burnt him to ashes? _

"Well that's easy to answer, I'm immortal." Kyle answered the thoughts in my head. Then I shook my head, defiant to believe in what he had just said. "No, you're a vampire." I said, confident in my words as I stepped toward my smug looking brother.

"Vampires can still die."

"And there you are right dear sister." Kyle told me, the smug smile still plastered on his deathly pale face. "But as you should know by now, our daemons have special knacks, individual abilities." Kyle explained to me as he slowly ran a pale hand through his messy red hair. "You, my dear sister have a rare kind."

"Fire." I whispered before Kyle even opened his mouth to tell me.

Of course I knew, I had just always thought that the power had been a curse put upon me. And not something that was another's. I felt so filthy, knowing that I was merely a container used to store a vile creature. I'd always tried to think that maybe these powers I were given were given for some greater good, some cheesy belief that maybe I was destined to be some sort of great heroin.

But those beliefs were just that, a false creed.

"Yes, along with other things that comes as added features to the program." Kyle said with an amused chuckle, as he turned away from me to step into the rural designed kitchen. "So then, what about you? What's your knack?" I heard myself stay as I followed after Kyle, standing on the other side of the bench where he began to make what I presumed to be some coffee. I watched as he set the kettle on the stove and set the heat on. He stood there for a short while, merely watching the kettle as it boiled as if it were the most interesting thing in the entire world. And as the kettle finally whistled, Kyle answered my question.

"I can never die."

**A/N LE FIN! **

**Soooooo, you like? Or no like? Cos if you no like I think I'm gonna have to go cry in a corner. :'( **

**Anyway, please review and tell me what ya think. **

**And now I'm going to hide behind my cut-out Paul to hide from all the people that want to hit me with a brick for updating so late XD.**


	9. Our Law

**A/N wassup my gangsta brothers! **

**So I haven't gone all AWOL on you just yet, and I'm hoping ill pick it up with this story and start updating more earlier for you all! **

**Dislamaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

_**Our Law**_

I stood there frozen as Kyle poured the steaming water into a single cup of coffee, a small smirk on his porcelain face.

"That's impossible." I said with a small grit of my teeth, watching with distaste as my brother rose his white cup to his lips. "Everyone dies."

"Well I don't, no matter what you do to me, whether it's chopping my limbs off or burning me to ash." Kyle said the last part with an angry sneer, looking at me from his warm cup of coffee. "Which I'm still mad about by the way" Kyle says as he glares at me with now red eyes, the bloody colour of them causing me to shiver in both fear and disgust. I still couldn't believe that my own brother was actually a vampire, or as the pack fondly called them. _A leech. _

"But I saw you, you were dead and all….crispy." I winced at the last part, the flash of my brothers dead corpse surrounded by ash and fallen trees coming to mind. "Ok, well shall I explain in detail then?" Kyle's asks rhetorically, gently placing the white coloured cup with grace, barely making a sound. "Much like your daemon can wield fire, mine can control death. It creates this sort of barrier around me which causes me to be untouchable to time and death. But oddly enough when I was turned into a vampire I continued to age and grow, until only recently have I stopped aging completely. Like any other vampire I die from natural causes, those only detrimental to vampires of course. But after 24 hours I awaken, alive with all my previous wounds healed."

Kyle explains this all so calmly, as if we were discussing the weather.

"Although, after our previous encounter some of my wounds have remained permanent." Kyle tells me, a small angry snarl rising at his full lips. I take a small step back, the tingle of fire coming to life at my fingertips. Kyle notices this, a small smirk now gracing his lips. He chooses to ignore my defensive act, and softly lifts up his black coloured shirt, causing me to gasp in shock. His unusual pale skin was laced with horrid burn marks, ghastly pink and red scars edged into his skin. And I immediately knew that I had given him these scars, almost as if these scars were my signature that had been imbedded into his flesh.

"How?" I whisper, my eyes leaving his burnt skin once he lowered his shirt back down, hiding the horrid scars and burns from me. "No clue." Is all Kyle tells me, before grabs his white cup once again and takes a quick sip from it. Silence fills the air, the only sound in the small cabin was the loud cackle of the heated fire. Despite the comfortable design of the cabin, I felt utterly awkward and afraid with being in the same room as Kyle. And above all I wanted to leave and find Paul, make him know that I was safe and that I was fine.

Through our bond I felt the small hum of his emotions, panic and grief all rolled into a single ball of despair. And to be quite frank, his pain was my pain. "It's alright, I'll let you see your lover boy soon." Kyle breaks the silence, and I look up in shock when I see him standing directly in front of me. I hadn't even noticed he had moved from the kitchen. I think that's why I was so scared of Kyle, not only because of his obvious hatred towards me but because of the fact he was more skilled than I was.

"In fact, I need you to see him immediately, being how my compulsion didn't seem to work very well last time." Kyle says the last part to himself, rubbing at his chin lightly as he stares at me in a curious manner. I feel my lips part slightly as a small gasp escape my lips, a cold hardening glare immediately finding its way to Kyle's fake innocent ones.

"You made me stay away from Paul?" I question in a fierce hissing tone, the anger obvious in my voice. At Kyle's arrogant smile I knew the truth, and I could feel a strange clenching sickness build up in my chest at the thought of it. My previous thoughts of avoiding Paul and abandoning our relationship seemed to dissolve, leaving behind the mess I had created.

I never wanted to leave Paul.

Paul pushing me out of the window had been a horrifying experience, and knowing those short few seconds could have been my last was a terror all on its own. I'll never forget the terror and agony Paul's seemingly gentle hand can cause, the dangers it can cause by merely flicking his wrist. But I could forgive Paul, the moment Paul came racing towards me, the panic and horror at what he had done evident in his eyes had caused me to forgive him immediately.

But I had been blinded; the thoughts in my head then weren't mine.

"Bastard" I hiss out to him, feeling the familiar tingle of heat rising up to touch my flesh. A small flicker of flames ignited on my body, but I managed to control it, calming the burning anger inside of me slightly. Kyle only smirked, that darn oh-look-at-me-aren't-I-just-high-quality-tuna smirk that seemed to be imprinted on his face.

I'd had enough of this, I'd had enough of standing in the presence of this cold heartless soul. _That is if he has a soul at all…_

With a small growl under my breath, I walked away from Kyle, away from all the horrible haunting problems which seemed to come as extra baggage whenever he was around. I walked towards the cabin door and opened it with ease, not even an aging groan came from the door. I was slightly startled by the scenery before me, having thought that we were somewhere in a meadow or something. Yet the small cabin was set on a small cliff, the edge of the cliff not too far from the actual door of the cabin. The dark sky sparkled with stars before me, and if I wasn't so pissed I might have actually admired the beautiful sight.

Just as I was about to step outside onto the grass layered ground I felt a large cold hand grasp my shoulder tightly. I flinched at the foreign touch, being so used to having a gentle warm hand on me instead. I didn't turn to face my brother, instead I stood frozen, staring straight ahead, watching the bright distant stars as they glittered beautifully.

I couldn't help but wince as I felt Kyle's ice cold breath caress my ear, and the words that followed weren't that great either. "Go to your wolf, tell him your fine, calm him and make it official and final that you two are never to be. I don't care if you have to break his heart or tell a lie, but you must do this or I'll kill him and everyone you love in a heartbeat."

The cold hand on my shoulder retreated, the presence along with it, but not before a small hiss of a whisper left the monsters lips. "Trust my words dear sister; I plan to make your life a life full of misery. And I think I'll start with emptying out your heart, until you have not one person who loves you."

And then he was gone, his small cruel whisper drifting off into the wind until everything was silent. The hoot of an owl, then the howl of a wolf filled the air as a silent tear trickled down my cheek as silent as the air.

The ache in my chest roared, until suddenly I burst into flames, the fire alive and for the first time since I discovered this cursed power, the flames actually hurt. A cry left my lips, the flames burning me with every flicker, and the sound of the roaring flames left me near deaf.

Yet I wanted to feel this pain…

Because in the back of my mind, I knew I deserved every single ounce of it.

xXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxxImWatching YouBurnxXxXxXXXXxXxXxX

I dragged my feet as I walked, my eyes vacant of any emotion, yet the tears still managed to fall from my eyes. I was tired of the tears, I wanted nothing more than to have them to just stop or at the very least dry out.

Yet my life was filled with millions and millions of tears, shed daily at every one of my expenses.

Life sucked, and I wanted nothing more than mine to be over.

But almost as if I was on auto-pilot, I found myself walking a path familiar to me until eventually I found my way to Pauls house. Everything was the same, there was no alert as to the havoc which I had seen in Paul after he raced off on his motorcycle to search for me. Everything looked normal, safe even.

So I walked towards his home until I reached the porch steps, and still on auto-pilot I knocked on the wooden white door before even mentally preparing myself. I stood there, waiting at the door, in the back of my mind praying to the heavens that no one answered. That I could just turn back around, go back home and crawl up in bed with my dad in the room next to mine.

But I didn't have a real home; I didn't even have my father with me anymore.

Still, the heavens must have heard my prays, because nobody came to answer the door, not even Pauls raging alcoholic mother of whom I had only met once when Paul stopped by his house one time to pack a bag. He used to often stay at Sam's and Emily's with me, before he went all 'no contact zone' on me. I turned around from the door, feeling like I was about to fall down on the ground and dissolve into dust and fly with the wind.

If only death was that simple, but sadly it wasn't….at least not for me.

"Hello?" I freeze, the sound of a woman's voice startling me from behind.

I turn around to see Paul's mom, barely wearing anything at all standing in the doorway, staring at me expectantly. I felt strange, having people suddenly able to visibly see me after over twelve hours after getting no eye contact from people made me shiver underneath her gaze.

"Um, I'm Addison, I met you with Paul one time." I say quietly, unconsciously looking behind her, as if I expected to see Paul standing behind her, rubbing at his eyes tiredly with his pyjamas on. His eyes lighting up when he sees me, a smile gracing his lips.

_If only…_

"Oh yeah, Pauls girlfriend right?" I couldn't help but flinch at the title, and I almost wanted to shake my head at her claim. But I couldn't bear to; knowing that I didn't hold that claim over Paul anymore had me feeling strangely possessive, but also horrified in knowing that I wasn't special anymore. I knew Paul loved me, and it was hard to really lose faith in that when he stared at me the way he did. But it didn't change the fact of all that had transpired between us, all the heartache and jealousy on my part.

I felt shameful by my jealousy, but it was hard not to when a beautiful woman like Renee goes groping on your boyfriend and then suddenly kisses him right in front of you.

"Yeah" I answer simply, staring down at my worn shoes, torn and muddy from all the walking I'd done. "Is Paul home?" I ask quietly, staring over her shoulder again, thinking I'd find him there. "Well no actually, he never came home from school today." She says impassively, like her own sons safety didn't matter to her. I fought back a glare which was destined to be directed at this woman, and instead resorted to more questions.

"But did he call you, to tell you where he was?" I persisted.

I honestly didn't want to go walking all over La Push to find Paul, so I had to make due with asking this horrible woman known as his mother. "Nope" She answered me casually, as if we were discussing the weather. I took a deep breath, trying to bury my anger inside of me.

"Ok, well if he comes home can you please tell him that I stopped by?" I say to her, and she answers with a small nod and sure. I turn away from the indecently dressed woman and step down the porch steps, but then I turn quickly to speak again. "And please tell him that I'm fine and that…." I pause there, thinking over what I was about to say. I shake my head then, feeling tears well up in my eyes as I realised just how damaged our relationship was.

"Just tell him I'm safe." I finish, turning away from her again and racing down the gravel path way, and I kept running until the house was out of my sight. All I could think about was that I couldn't believe I wasn't able to say what I wanted to say…

_And tell him that I love him._

I walked for what felt like hours, but realistically was probably only a few minutes. The ice cold wind thrashed against my thin clothing, the breeze finding its way underneath my fluttering shirt and onto my bare skin. I winced at every cold breeze, shivering uncontrollably from the icy touch. If only there was a hot-heated werewolf nearby…

I passed by First Beach, the only glow of light coming from the light posts which surrounded the edges of the beach. I watched as the icy waves rolled onto the shore, meeting the dry sand only to wash backward once again. I found myself strangely transfixed by the calm waves, watching them for several minutes as a strange sense of peace washed over me, much like the waves did as they met the dry sand.

But just like the tranquil waves, the calm moved away, the sound of a loud agonized howl filling the air breaking the calm.

I froze at the sound, and even though I hadn't really seen much of Paul in his wolf form, a part of me knew that this painful howl belonged to him. I turned in the direction of the forest, where the painful howl had been coming from. I watched the forest, as if I expected Paul to come launching out of the tree line in his large wolf form. But there was only silence, the rustling of trees and the shivering icy wind was the only thing which actually occurred.

Choosing to follow my instinct, I walked towards the tree line slowly, my worn shoes picking up even more mud as I entered the forest. I was on high alert, listening to every crack of a twig in the distance and even the sound of a scurrying squirrel on one of the trees I passed. I looked through the darkness, my eyes barely adjusting to the murky forest. I jumped as a sudden howl filled the air, as painful as the previous one before. I could feel the clench in my heart as I thought of Paul, and how at this very moment he was experiencing some form of pain. The howl lasted longer this time, and I unconsciously looked up to the moon, thinking that Paul was maybe looking up to it as well. Then the howl died down until the air was once again silent. I looked around the woods, searching for Paul so desperately I thought my eyes were going to roll out of their sockets.

I walked for another several minutes, merely searching with my eyes. After all the persistent lectures from Paul about how dangerous the forest can be at night, I had learnt for the better not to go screaming and shouting. I eventually entered a small but beautiful meadow, the glow of the moon lighting up the exotic flowers which were layered on the ground. I turned toward the sound of running water, my eyes catching a small creek nearby. I stood there in the centre of the meadow, feeling a strange sense of dread suddenly wash over me. And then I let out a loud cry as a burning heat suddenly came to life, the flames hissing out a threat to whatever caused it to emerge. The heat of fire seemed to occur instinctively now days, lighting up aflame whenever I was in any immediate danger, much like it was programmed to be automatic. Or like Green Lanterns ring which always alerted him whenever danger was coming his way.

I searched the tree lines that surrounded the meadow, watching with wide eyes as fear crawled its way into my mind. The flames growled and hissed at the woods, and I could hear the small murmur of my daemon in the back of my mind.

_**I swear host, if you get one scratch on my body I will make your life a living hell!**_

I almost laughed at the threat, thinking to myself that I already had one person set on making my life miserable. I took a small step forward, watching the darkness with keen eyes. And that's when it happened…

A large black body launched itself on top of me, slashing at my arm causing blood to ooze out of the wound almost instantly. I fell to the ground, my flames falling with me as they ignited further at the threat. I ignored the pain in my arm, immediately taking to the fight rather than flight instinct as I glared daggers at the beast which held me down. His eyes were a bloody red, dark hair and dark skin which seemed to contrast perfectly with his red eyes. He smelt like death and pines, and as his smell wafted over me I couldn't help me let out a small choke of disgust. My flames seemed to startle the vampire, as once his hands touched my burning body he let out a small roar of pain and launched himself far away from me. I raced up to stand, watching the man with wide eyes as he breathed out small gasps, staring down at his slightly crisp hands.

Then his red eyes met my poo brown ones, and we seemed to have some sort of Mexican stand off as he began to slowly circle me. I watched his every move, waiting for the moment he planned to strike me. But that moment never came, all he did was circle me, as if he was searching for some sort of weak point in the flames which hissed around me.

"What the hell are you?" The vampire hissed out to me, staring at me in both anger and wonder. I felt like I was naked, bare and vulnerable even though I was surrounded by a layer of boiling fire. To be exposed to what I truly was, to what was hidden beneath the coat of a happy cheery girl made me feel very susceptible.

I didn't answer his question, instead I only further ignited my flames, warning him that if he came any closer I would burn him to a crisp. He didn't seem to get the message though, because I watch in confusion as he nods his head slightly to the tree line behind me.

And before I can even turn around to face the oncoming threat, I'm pushed to ground by an unseen force. My face falls onto the muddy ground, and I let out a loud cry as a loud snap fills the air.

My leg was broken.

I feel the pain filled tears glisten down my cheek, and I cry and cry out in agony as I feel the horrible gut wrenching pain shoot up and down my leg. I twitch uncontrollably, the pain near causing me to pass out. Dark spots blind my vision, and when I'm almost certain I'm about to pass out, a loud roar fills the air.

The wind follows the roar of a beast, and then a bloodbath takes place before my eyes.

Paul in his wolf form launches on top of the dark skinned vampire who had been watching my agony with a smirk. I watch as he twists off the vampire head in one clean move with his mouth, and spitting out the torn head from his mouth. The dark skinned vampire falls almost instantly, headless and bleeding from where his head had been torn off. Paul disappears once again, out of my vision to my right where I hear the loud screech of the vampire that had managed to break my leg without even touching me. The screech was feminine, and I shut my eyes tight as a loud gurgle followed the scream, then nothing but silence filled the air.

The pain in my leg still shot up and down, and I still let out small pitiful whimpers as I lay unmoving on the wet muddy ground. I couldn't help but flinch in fear as a hand touched me, but once I realised it was a warm one I immediately relaxed my tense muscles.

"Oh god no" I heard a small whisper of Pauls voice, and I couldn't help but whimper again as I thought about how much I had missed his voice. We hadn't been apart for that long, but his words comforted me so much it should be considered some sort of law. Whenever I was in pain, Paul had to always be by my side, saying soothing words to me and holding me close.

That was officially our law.

I feel myself be lifted from the muddy ground and embraced into Paul's warm heavenly arms which always protected me from the harsh bitterness of this world. He held onto me so tightly I could barely feel the air filling my lungs, but who needed air when you have Paul to breathe the life into you? I try to wrap my arms around him, but my body was still pulsing with pain, causing me to be immobile as of this current moment.

"Paul" I whisper, using my hands to clutch his bare body, and if this moment hadn't been so emotional I might have blushed at him being completely naked. I feel his warm breath against my neck as he seems to breathe me in, causing me to shiver as a small tingle shocked my skin. The recent occurrence seemed to drift away, until there was nothing but the two of us. Holding each other, breathing in each other as if our lives depended on it.

And in a way, it sort of did.

**A/N Le Fin my dears! YAY THEYS BE ALL MUSHY AGAIN!**

**Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! :D**


	10. Dirty Liar

**A/N I am the worst author in the entire world -.- **

**Not only haven't I updated in like forever but I only did a shortish chapter! POO .**

**Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone for all the awesome reviews, I appreciate all of them :P **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS **

_**Dirty Liar**_

Paul and I had never been the brand of couple to show their affection through kissing or holding each other or that typical mushy methodical stuff.

We often resorted to playful taunts and teasing, so I suppose anyone would understand why we were so vehement right now.

Paul held my head in his hands like some sort of predator, his fingers entwined with my long knotted hair, his nails digging into my scalp as he parted my lips with a kiss. The familiar tingle of his kisses seemed intensified for some reason, and I couldn't help but feel I should get as much of this kiss as I possibly could.

Because in the back of my mind, I knew this may be our last.

Yet as of now, I couldn't help but lean into him more, yielding to the soft strength of his kiss that seemed to engulf me in its heat. The tingle of his warm lips seemed to gain in strength until I eventually found myself wrapped up in his being, body, heart and soul, everything I was became mingled with him.

An explosion of total peace and serenity overwhelmed us both. The true meaning of life, the love, and the utter wonder on both of our faces, and I selfishly couldn't help but hope this moment would never end. Knowing that for me, this may be the last time to prove my melancholy love for him, so strong, so deep, and yet so sad to never want to let go, to the meaning of life.

Without Paul, I don't think there's such a thing as life, let alone existing.

But I had to stop this, I had to stop this now otherwise I'd never be able to stop, never be able to let him go. But then he made it only more difficult when he released a small soft moan into my mouth, the vibration sending a tingle down my entire body.

_Shit._

I pulled his body closer to mine, entangling my fingers into his smooth black hair, his fragrance overwhelming my nostrils. My mind became numb, my body became heavy and my breath became rushed. Fantasy had become reality, everything I had ever wanted from Paul had suddenly piled on top of one another, crushing me and draining me as Paul kissed me with the ferocity I had always wanted, had always known he kept veiled.

I lost myself in his embrace, in his kiss, in everything he was, in everything I was.

The intensity of this fervent kiss wasn't just because of the imprint.

It was because we lacked experience in love.

All the pain, all the anguish and the horrible torments we experienced were all in the act of love. All forced upon us, to test our strength and resolve, to test our love for one another. Love was indeed a very cruel thing.

"_Go to your wolf" _

I freeze at the too familiar voice that fills my head, my body slackening underneath the fear which suddenly caused me to stop moving my lips with Paul's. _ '__I don't care if you have to break his heart or tell a lie, but you must do this or I'll kill him and everyone you love in a heartbeat.'_

Paul seems to notice my sudden pause in kissing him and stops as well, heaving out his breath unevenly, looking up at me in worry. "What's wrong?" Paul questions me, and with a small gasp he realises something, his eyes becoming panicked as he grabs my arms.

"Your leg! I'm so sorry!" Paul shouts in regret, pulling away from me and propping me more comfortably onto his lap, his eyes focusing on my previously broken leg.

And when I say previously, that is exactly what I mean.

My leg was no longer disgustingly deformed, and the ghastly spasms shooting up and down my leg were no more as well. My bone had somehow connected back together in less than five minute, and all on its own it had healed.

_Well…._ I think to myself.

_Maybe it was healed by some certain daemon. _

"It's…" Paul trails off, looking down at my leg with shock just as much as I was. My leg was broken, and now it has healed, all on its own. The insanity of it had my mind spinning around, my head throbbing in pain from the confusion. I look away from my fixed leg to stare up at Paul who was stunned to silence by the miracle which had just occurred.

I look away from his stunned face, feeling the fear crawling up on me as I thought of what he must be thinking, of how he must be realising what I am, who I am underneath this layer of skin, flesh and blood.

_A monster. _

"How?" Paul suddenly questions, looking up at me in disbelief, his eyes wide in awe and confusion. I couldn't blame him, it wasn't every day that you realised your imprint was some sort of freak. I took a deep breath, the fear I had kept bottled up for the past year slowly creeping upwards. The fear I buried, the fear I tortured myself with.

The fear of Paul discovering who and what I am.

All the disasters and heart break up until now had led to this moment, to this very second when the truth finally revealed itself, when Paul finally knew. And at this moment, I couldn't help but let one single tear escape my eye. Paul stiffened when he saw the lone tear escape my eye, and it was in that moment he truly began to panic.

"Addison what's going on? Where in the hell did you go?!" Paul shouts at me, his voice sending a shiver down my spine. "Paul." I whisper, my throat choking up as I felt a sob building up in my chest. He stares at me, the worry, the confusion, the utter fear in his eyes as he questions everything I am.

I hated the look.

I shut my eyes tight, rising to my feet and off of Paul's lap as I stand on wobbly legs, yet nonetheless I stood. On the very leg which had been broken less than five minutes ago. Oh the insanity of it all.

"Paul, do you remember the day I was about to be attacked by a vampire? The day you first showed your wolf form to me?" I whisper, my voice a hush of a undertone, my body quivering. Paul stares at me, the confusion evident as he slowly nods his head, looking at me curiously.

"And that day, the trees around us were unexplainably burnt by a mysterious fire, a fire I had said I didn't see." I explain slowly, my hands clutching onto my arms as I shook in fear, the fear growing the more I spoke. "Yes Addison I know all this, what are you try to say?!" Paul shouts, annoyed as he rises onto his feet, towering over me. I felt so small, so puny as he stood over me in all his glory, in all his strength and power.

"I-" I cut off, my heart clenching in anxiety as I stared into Pauls endless grey eyes, those eyes which had pierced my soul, those eyes which had turned me into this pitiful and terrible girl. "Tell me!" Paul shouts in frustration, grabbing my arms in his anger as he shakes me roughly. I couldn't help but cry in the moment, having never had Paul yell at me in such a way. And only now, had I finally realised how much Paul had been holding in his emotions too. How much he had strained down his curiosity and confusion about that day, how much he had fought against his basic instinct to know everything about me.

"It was me!" I shout, tears streaming down my face as Paul's fingers dug into my shoulder, causing pain to sting where his fingers touched. "I-" I swallow, feeling my throat choke up once more as I stare at Paul in my fierce agony. "I did it, I was the one who burnt the forest." I whisper, my eyes never leaving Paul's as shock and disbelief floods his eyes like a broken dam.

"You're serious?" Paul stares at me stunned and confused, the disbelief in his eyes causing a large ache to fill my heart. "Yes Paul." I whisper, feeling like I was about to split into two as his eyes slowly but surely changed. "That's impossible!" Paul shouts in shock and he roughly lets go of me, turning away from me as he runs his hands through his hair, his eyes wide. "You're joking with me." Paul states, turning to me once more, a small forced smile on his lips.

"Very funny" Paul laughs, chuckling nervously as he reaches for me, his eyes still wide as he tries to pull me into his embrace. "No!" I shout, pulling away from him in frustration. Even though I never wanted Paul to see the real me, I couldn't help but feel slightly mad at his foolish behaviour.

And that's when I look up at him, my eyes determined as more tears escape them, cursing me to eternal sorrow. "I'm sorry." I whisper, not fully understanding why of all things I chose to say sorry. But I knew that I genuinely was sorry, for everything.

I was sorry for being the girl he fell in love with.

And then I lit up in flames, tears streaming down my cheeks as I took in Pauls widened eyes, the fear that slowly but surely grew, which only causes my heart to ache. Paul was afraid of me, and that thought hurt more than anything.

"This is what I am Paul." I whisper harshly, my tears finally drying up as I realised what I must do to end this terrible love cycle.

"I'm a demon, a monster, something you were designed to kill." I explain, taking a step towards him, my eyes hardened. "You fell in love with a monster, how pitiful." I whisper, my hands reaching up to caress Paul's face, the flames disappearing from my body as I did so.

"You're not a monster." Paul whispers to me and I can't help but freeze when he did so. I could feel the fierce tears build up in my eyes, but I forced them down with a harsh push.

_Don't fall for it…_

"You can think what you want Paul, but it doesn't matter. I know what I am." I whisper, my hands leaving his face, my fingers trailing down his chin. "And besides, what does it matter to you. You abandoned me after all." I say, forcing the cruelty into my voice, ignoring the small roaring ache in my chest. Paul flinches, like I had just slapped him across the cheek, and I hate myself for putting the look of pain onto his face.

"Only because you told me too." Paul whispers, his brow furrowed as he stares at me sadly.

_Don't give in…_

"Oh? So what, your some sort of devoting servant who obeys my every command?" I say with a conniving tone, a forced smirk reaching my lips. I hated this, I didn't want to be this person, I didn't want to hurt Paul. "Yes." Paul answers simply, his head raised as he speaks the honest truth to me, his eyes unwavering.

"You told me to never come near you again, and when the imprinted refuses the imprint, you have no choice but to obey that wish." Paul whispers to me. "No matter how much it hurts us." He finishes, his eyes squinting in pain as he looks at me, as if the demand I had spoken still forbade him to be near me.

_Fight him, don't let him get to you._

"Nonetheless." I whisper, my fists clenched at my sides as I fought the gut wrenching pain in my stomach. "I won't refuse the imprint anymore." I whisper and at that very moment, the chains which held down Paul seemed to crack from the rust and suddenly he didn't seem so slouched and weighed down anymore.

He let out a heavy breath, almost as if he hadn't breathed in years, as if that breath had been his last. His eyes swelled with love as he reached for my hand, only to have me move away from his warm hand, forcing myself to do so with every last bit of strength I had left. "But that doesn't change anything Paul." I say, lowering my eyes at the hurt in his piercing grey eyes at the total agony that cursed us both into eternal damnation in the pits of hell our love had become.

"I'm still a monster, and you're still a werewolf." I look up at him, my eyes hardened and my heart buried as I speak the most terrible lie ever spoken in the history of man. "And I don't love you anymore."

Pain…. Sorrow…. Heart break….. And impure and unforgiving anguish forced my body to quiver and my heart to shatter.

_Look at what I have become dad. _I think to myself as I watch Paul fall down onto his knees, as he slowly and hideously began to phase into his wolf form.

_I have become a terrible dirty liar. _

**Gosh darn it I am such a poo face! I really wanted to do a really long one but I couldn't fit it into this chapter . But don't worry guys even though this one is still short I'm gonna update again ASAP **

**Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, it makes my belly full with joy :D **

**Paul- 'No, you're just fat.'**

**Grabs pipe and proceeds to bash Paul's face in. **

**Addison sits in chair with popcorn, watching as I torture him. **

**Addison- 'I usually have to pay for this type of entertainment.' **


	11. Hearts & Chains

**Hello my dearest readers!**

**So I'm back again, kind of late but I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Lots and lots of drama in this one guys! .**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing!**

_It's Just Cassy_

_1h2a34_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters! All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

_**Hearts and Chains**_

Paul was changing; altering into the very beast he was beneath those strikingly handsome looks that made him appear normal. I suppose anyone could have a beast concealed beneath their flesh, a horrid monster that breathed darkness into their thoughts and plagued their innocence. Every breathing, living organism has some ugly form of darkness in them, a little devil that sits on their shoulder which tells them to do bad and cruel things.

I used to think Paul's wolf form was beautiful and splendid, something to be admired and praised much like a holy lord that protected the earth for conniving abominations. Yet now as I stared at the creature before me, its teeth bared as the moon glistened the pale sharp fangs – I couldn't help but realise he was truly a frightening beast.

Something to be feared, something to run and hide from – to disappear into the soothing darkness and stay safe from the terrible swine.

Paul was my love, but right now I realised he'd suddenly become my enemy.

Paul wailed to the gleaming moon, his stark grey eyes pained and brimmed with tears that could not be shed. And then without a resonance, I faded away into nothing – watching the man I loved as he watched me slowly diminish into an unseen figure. I completely disappeared, gone and invisible to his eyes.

And then I realised, that this cloak of indiscernibility would never be removed – at least not around him anymore. I could never show myself to him, never breathe or make a sound when I happened to pass him by in the days to come. I could already see our upcoming sorrows, already see the plans my brother had planned out for us.

He would torture me, set up deliberate flashes that would force me to be near Paul. Yet he would outlaw me to ever express the truth, to ever show my true feelings that shouted so loudly inside of me. As Kyle had often said before, he was going to make my life hell.

He knew Paul was my eternal fragile curse, and I knew he would use that against me and immortally damn me to a horrible millennium of grief. Even when I was dead, and the daemon inside of me took over my body – Kyle would still see to it that my soul suffered a brutal lifetime.

I clutched my hand to my chest, tightening my hold on the fabric that was my shirt as I fought the urge to cry – to shout. Paul's wolf form plummeted down to the floor, whimpering uncontrollably – as if he didn't know how to be mute. I stepped away from him, tears welling in my eyes even though I tried to be brave and strong.

Sometimes I lacked the young girl I used to be, the girl who would laugh for no apparent reason. The girl who was on the brink of insanity yet didn't have a care in the world because all she did was for her own enjoyment. The girl who never frowned, and never knew what it was like to be ugly inside and out. My paintings used to convey my inner child like beauty, my very soul was told through a portrait. Yet now, I could no longer paint, I no longer had a muse nor could I even hold my brush to a canvas – because there was no beauty inside of me anymore.

I was hollow.

The further I stepped away from Paul; I could feel the taut and maddening chain which bounded us to one another. The very chain of the imprint that had both blessed and cursed us to our sad, immoral love. I could see it now, the onerous liability between us both. It was so big, so heavy and coiled that I could barely breathe.

It was dragging on the floor, and the more I moved away from the howling wolf before me – the heavier the chain became.

Yet I ignored the very link we shared, the link that would never fracture or rust no matter how much we began to despise each other. Yet I don't think I could ever truly despise Paul, I don't think I was capable of such a thing towards a man that was practically perfect in my vision.

But the sad thing was, that I realised it was conceivable for Paul to loathe me.

After what I had just done to him, I think I would almost want to choke him if he didn't despise me in some way.

The chain was weighing me down now, yet with one quick glance to the lonely beast, I turned into the obscurity of the forest and ran away into the terrible depths.

TheCallingOfTheDeadxXxTheCal lingOfTheDeadxXxTheCallingOf TheDeadxXxTheCallingOfTheDea dxXx

"Good to see you back, sister." Kyle said with a rotten smirk as he glanced over at me from where he sat comfortably on the couch facing the fire.

In that moment I could feel the hatred towards my brother boil up inside of me, all because he looked so content and comfortable inside this cosy cabin. Even after all he had done to me, after what he had just forced me to do; he didn't have a care in the world. I could feel my hands clenching at my side, the heat torrid from within me slowly rising up to my flesh. The tears that I had fought to shed on the walk over her were welling up once more, yet I fought them back down – damning myself if I ever cried in front of such a low immortal being.

"I'm assuming you did as you were told?" Kyle asks me calmly, yet I can see in his eyes that he knows what terrible crime I committed to the one I loved. _He must have been there, watching as I broke mine and Paul's shared heart. _

Because – I was Paul.

Even if we were separated by bone and flesh, sometimes I thought Paul and I were capable of being one soul. We shared so much, and although we'd never experienced the physical of our love – I knew we were connected through our mind and soul. No matter how much distance separated us, no matter how much we came to hate one another. We would always be _us._

"Yes." I whisper as I lower my head in shame, truly realising that I had done the devils deed. I had just ruined the one good thing I had going in my life. Through all the haunting darkness that was close to consuming me, Paul was the one thing that kept me sane and breathing. I realise now, that there would come a time that I would sink to the lowest pits of my despair once more.

Yet this time, I wouldn't have Paul there to rescue me.

But I had to be brave, I had to remain strong and depend on no one but myself.

It was time I finally became a woman.

"Good." Kyle speaks softly, his usual cocky demeanour faded as he stares over at me – as if he were trying to asses me or something. He was staring into me, probably trying to use that telepathic trick on me. He was searching me, watching to see if he had gotten what he had desired for the past ten years.

His vengeance.

He wanted my suffering, to watch me completely wail and fall to the ground in a heap of despair as I begged for his mercy.

Yet I would do no such thing.

I would always beg for his forgiveness, till the day I die I would not stop apologising for our mother's death. The thought of being her executioner was a pain unlike any other. Yet I would not kneel before his feet, I would not give in to him. I may have let him break my heart, but I would not let him take away my pride.

I watched when his left eye twitched slightly, his eyes frustrated as he rose to his feet with a loud thud. "Is this still not enough!?" Kyle shouted in rage, teleporting to me with a soundless shimmer. His dark looming figure towered over me, yet I fought against my natural instinct to be afraid of such a frightening daemon. "I've made you leave your imprint! Yet why aren't you about ready to jump off this cliff!? Don't you want to die!?" Kyle roars, and I watch in surprise as the room begins to shimmer. All the furniture in the room begins to tremor as a heavy shudder – much like an earth quake, jolts the cabin. I stare into Kyle's blood red eyes which were practically glowing in his anger, his fierce orbs full of loathing.

And then my eyes widen, when a loud shout leaves Kyle. Yet his lips didn't move once.

"_Why won't you kill yourself?! Do it! Now! Kill yourself, try it and then realise that you cannot die. I've tried it so many times before, yet I'm still stuck here. Feel the want to die just as much as I do!"_

I completely freeze as his voice echoes in my mind, as clear and loud as if he had actually spoken them directly to me. I could feel my body shaking from the force of his thoughts in my head, the sheer power of it was insanely intense. It was like nothing I had ever felt before, it was almost much like experiencing your own thoughts – yet somehow they weren't truly yours, but someone else's that sent a fierce vibration through my whole being.

"You want me to kill myself?" I whisper, staring Kyle directly into his eyes.

Kyle stiffens instantly, and I can't help but feel the sick pleasure at seeing that cocky smirk off his lips for once. Finally he was weak and vulnerable, and I could finally see him for the sad lonely immortal he was. His hands clench at his sides, and the shaking of the cabin comes to a halt suddenly – the furniture landing back onto the floor with a loud thud.

"I am leaving, and you are staying right here until I get back." Kyle points to the ground, his eyes hardened as he glares down at me fiercely.

Kyle brushes past me, knocking my shoulder roughly as he walks to the front door of the cabin. I turn towards him, fire tingling beneath my flesh. "You're forcing me to stay here!?" I shout, following after him as he opens the door to the cabin. Yet as I prepare to step outside to follow after him, I find myself ramming into an invisible barrier that forbad me to exit through the door after Kyle who glanced at me over his shoulder.

"You are not allowed to leave this cabin without my permission." Kyle smirks over at me with his customary cocky grin. Gone was his vulnerable and desperate turmoil, back was his usual cruel demonic behaviour. "So I'm a prisoner!?" I screech, pressing my palms flat to the barrier that forbade me from leaving the cabins interior.

"Trust me; I'd prefer you dead than locked away." Kyle growls, his eyes grim. "But orders are orders, and the Volturi want you alive." Kyle says in frustration, as he glares down at me through the unseen barrier that kept me from strangling the life out of him. "Of course until they feel you are ready to be turned." Kyle says viciously.

And then he turns away from me as he slowly descends into the darkness that was the night.

I bang my fist against the barrier, desperation coming to life as I stare into the pitch darkness Kyle had disappeared into. I was trapped, just like a little mouse inside a large cage. There was no escaping Kyle's wrath, at any moment he could come waltzing back inside here and continue with his vengeance upon me. I was in his territory, and I was unbelievably inadequate to his knack. And even if I had the chance to kill him, he would just come back to life once more and torture me over and over until he was sure I was incompetent.

I fell down to my knees, staring out into the dark pits that were before me, knowing there was nowhere I could run. I choked on a suffocating sob that sneaked up on my suddenly, yet I pushed it back – hating that I was still so weak. After everything I had been through, I was still a crying wuss that couldn't handle anything. All my darkest moments had led up to this day, the day that I had nowhere to run anymore.

I had run so much – so many times I had tried to escape my troubles.

Yet now I had no place to hide, nor did I have any one to rely on. Paul thought I didn't love him anymore, so why would he come leaping to my rescue when I proved to him that I was a monster? And Emily and Sam, the pack. Why would they care? All I had ever brought them was misfortune. I had so much darkness trailing behind me, that I suppose there was a chance some of that darkness could have affected them as well.

Addison Blackburn, the girl that was plagued by misfortune and danger.

I slowly stood to my feet, staring into the darkness once more before I shut the door with a loud bang. I shuddered out a deep breath, turning around from the door to stare at the cabin. Now that Kyle was gone from the room, I could feel a small wave of peace wash over me as I stared over at the shimmering hearth. Yet I knew, over time I would come to hate this place.

I nervously paced forward, staring at every corner almost as if I expected something to come jumping out at me. I did a bee line to the hallway which was shrouded with darkness and I slowly peeked my head left and right to see only more darkness. I search the wall for a light switch only to feel nothing but wooden panels from the wall. I step into the hall, taking a deep breath as I stare at my right hands palm – concentrating all the heat inside of me to that very spot. Yet instead my whole hand lit on fire, and I cursed slightly in annoyance at my lack of controlling my knack.

I used my source of light to search the walls for a light switch, and thankfully I came to see one which was slightly further down the wall from where I had been searching.

I switched on the light using my unlit hand, and sighed in relief as light filled the once frighteningly dark hall. I shook my hand to rid of the fire, and thankfully for one it did as I requested and faded away into my palm.

I decided to walk down the right of the hall, thanking the heavens that my thoughts were no longer swirling from the recent events. I opened one door to see a spotless bathroom, with a bath/ shower resting against the back wall, a banister with a mirror on the wall above it. I shut the door and moved onto the next which was just a separate bathroom with the toilet. I moved onto the next room, yet as I pushed down the knob – I realised this one room was locked. Confused, I stepped back and stared at the locked door.

Obviously Kyle didn't want me going in there.

I turned and walked down the hall to the left, opening more doors to find a laundry and another bedroom. I stepped inside the particular bedroom, my eyes widened when I took it in. Inside were all of my things, my alarm clock, my bedding, even the same furniture which had been at Sam and Emily's. I rushed to the wardrobe to see all of my clothing was inside there as well.

Everything which had been back at home was here now.

Which meant Kyle had gone to Sam and Emily's and taken everything from my room, leaving it completely bare for them to find. They must think I had gone there and taken all my things without a single word to them – not even a goodbye.

I walked to my bed slowly, and fell on top of it – crawling into a fetal position as I wrapped my arms around my legs which were pressed to my chest. I wanted to cry, I wanted to just let go of my trapped tears and sob uncontrollably into my pillow – the same pillow which used to be at my home. Yet I felt like I shouldn't, because if I did – I felt like Kyle would somehow manage to hear me.

After all, I had no idea what he was truly capable of.

So instead I pressed my face into my pillow, the familiar scent of home soothing me slightly. Yet this place wasn't my home, this place was my prison – a place where I would be tortured into insanity. I knew the true reason behind Kyle wanting to isolate me. He wanted to drive me insane, he wanted me to feel so mad that I would want to kill myself.

And I knew that I had suddenly become much like a dying baby bird, held in his strong grasp. He could chose my fate, he could let me die if he so wished it. After all, I was powerless to his will.

I stared up to my right, expecting to see the familiar window that had been in my room at home. Yet there was nothing there but pale walls, and then I came to a recognition. There was not even one window in this cabin; there was nothing but walls surrounding me.

At some time I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I was in a world full of nothing but terrible nightmares.

_Paul was there, watching me from a distance with our heart in his hands – beating rapidly as if it were the wings of a fluttering bird. The pack was standing behind him, all in there wolf forms as they stared at me too with their sharp glowing orbs full of loathing. _

_Then with a loud wicked cackle, Paul crushed our heart with his bare hands - blood trickling from the organ. I could feel it, our heart dying inside of my chest as I fell to my knees before everyone I loved. And they all laughed before me, their faces morphing into the one person I was capable of hating. _

_Kyle stared down at me, laughing with insanity on the bodies of the people that were dearest to me. I looked down at my hands which were clutched to my chest, my palms tainted with my blood which was leaking from our heart. _

_And then the sound of our fluttering heart slowly diminished into nothing but the hollowness of our once epic love._

I woke up with a harsh jolt, tears trickling down my cheeks as I choked on the sobs that had crept up on me as I'd slept. I turned to my left to stare at my clock where the time read it was only early morning. I sat up forward, holding my head in my hands as I tried to catch my breath.

Nightmares had always affected me greatly, even if they were nothing but a figment of my ghastly imagination.

I slowly got up out of the bed, realising I had fallen asleep in my clothes which stunk badly from all the many events that had occurred last night and earlier that day. I staggered towards the wardrobe, clutching my hand to my chest when a taut pain filled my chest. I stopped for a moment, my hands resting on my wardrobe as I tried to take deep breaths. My chest was throbbing with intense pain, which reminded me much of when I had forced myself to walk away from Paul – the chain dragging with me.

Yet even as I continued to breathe deeply, the pain only intensified as I rested my temple against the wardrobe. Then suddenly it stopped.

I shook my head, ridding away my confusion towards the intense taut ache. Over this past year, I had learnt that there were many things in my life that were hard to understand. So now I was to the point that I chose to ignore the many odd things that were happening. It wasn't a very good opinion, but I was at the point of not caring anymore.

Without Paul I felt completely hollow, and I didn't see the point in caring.

I opened my wardrobe, pulling out some clothing like I would any other day as I walked outside of my room only to freeze. It was almost torture to have the room here look so much like my room back at home. This wasn't my home, I wasn't safe here.

Yet I had no idea what I should be doing, all I could really do to keep my sanity was pretend that everything was okay – that I wasn't being kept prisoner. So I walked to the bathroom, resting down into the bath which was full of lukewarm water. The bath only slightly soothed my tense muscles, because as soon as I stood out of the tub and onto the rug thoughts plagued my mind once more.

What exactly was I supposed to do now? Was I supposed to just act like it was any other day and act all normal? But if it was any other day I would be going to school right now, and I didn't exactly have any way of doing that with that invisible barrier.

But all I truly wanted to do was tumble down onto the floor and just weep like there was no tomorrow. But most of all I wanted to escape this place, to run away and do a beeline to Paul and tell him that I loved him. That I had been forced into telling him all those terrible lies, that Kyle was a conniving daemon who wanted vengeance upon me.

But then, wouldn't I have to tell him that Kyle was my brother and that I had killed two of my relatives?

I had so many secrets I had kept hidden from Paul, so many horrible untold truths that I had kept buried all for the hope that I wouldn't lose him. Yet now look at what I had done, I had lost him – and I still haven't told him every single one of my terrible dirty secrets.

I dried myself off with a towel, and then I proceeded to change into my ripped denim jeans and my red tank top. I slowly turned around to stare at my reflection, my hollow brown eyes staring back at me. I didn't even recognise myself anymore, my long copper hair was wet and tangled over my shoulders, my eyes void of any emotion.

I slowly ran my fingers through my long hair, wondering why I had ever allowed it to become so long when I had always preferred to have shorter hair. Then I realised, with a small gasp as I stare at my unpleasant reflection. I grew my hair out because Paul had always said he'd loved my hair. So as a way to make him happy, I purposely grew my hair despite my dislike towards it all for the sake of my loves happiness.

I frowned, running my fingers through my long thin hair.

I shook my head as I turned away from my reflection walking out of the bathroom and into the cabins main zone. When I walked outside I looked around the room only to see that Kyle was nowhere to be seen. Exactly how long did he plan on leaving me alone here?

A few days? A few weeks? Months?

I stepped into the living room, staring over at the fire that was still crackling loudly. The room was warm, yet I couldn't help but frown as I stared at the place that was now my prison. All of a sudden my stomach growled in hunger, and I winced when I realized that I hadn't eaten in quite some time.

I rubbed at my stomach, and slowly walked over to the kitchen by instinct. But then as I stood in the centre of the kitchen, I realised that I didn't want to eat. I truly didn't want to feed myself, knowing what a disgusting liar I was. Why should I eat? Let alone breathe after all the things I've done.

Suddenly my eyes caught site of a knife block, holding many knives inside the small gaps of wood. I tensed, a thought filling my mind as I slowly walked towards the block – reaching out a hand as I slowly pulled out one of the knives.

The sharp razor slowly slid out, revealing its reflective surface.

I stared down at my hollow brown eyes which held nothing inside of them.

Then I raised the knife towards my head, grabbing a large chunk of my hair and using the knife to slice through the locks. My copper hair fell to the ground in its massive chunks, and I stared down at the locks with wide eyes brimmed with tears.

And I cried and sobbed as I sliced off all my hair – leaving it cropped a few centimetres below my ear.

I howled out a loud shout, all my slashed hair in my hands as I wept for all the terrible things I have ever done.

**A/N Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter guys!**

**ImWatchingYouBurn**


End file.
